Ten Years Hot
by Austyn
Summary: The sequel to Five Years. Takes place Ten Years into the future Five Years from Five Years and its pretty much all about Naley. Ch20 on 4.23
1. Chapter 1 Baby Ryan and Baby Jake

The long awaited Ten Years Hot is finally here. It has taken longer than expected, but its here. The first couple of chapters can be expected to be spaced, so don't be alarmed. Any questions, comments, conerens, whatever, you know what to do.

Chapter One: Baby Ryan and Baby Jake

"You need to push now Haley," the doctor said. Haley was about to give birth to her and Nathan's ninth child. They had been trying for a baby girl for years, but ended up with eight beautiful, strong, and healthy boys. Haley loved her boys, besides the fact that they were smelly at times, but she loved them. She also wanted a little girl. What mother didn't want a little girl, especially a little girl with so many older brothers. If it was a boy, they would love it too, but they really wanted a girl. Nathan knew they were trying to get a girl, and he was just happy to have healthy kids, and the fact that they were boys made it all better, but he did want Haley to have a daughter.

"It's a girl!" the doctor cried holding up the new baby girl. Haley started crying.

"Nathan, it's a girl, a girl Nathan."

"Yea, but what are we going to name her, we only picked out a boys name."

"Which was…"

"Ryan Kenneth Scott."

"Then her name is Ryan Kenny Scott. I like that."

"But, Ryan's a boys name."

"Well, she'll have to deal, Nathan, besides, with you and our boys, she will be just another one of the guys, might as well make her fit in now."

"Okay, if you insist, Ryan Kenny."

"I do, call Taylor, tell her to tell all of our boys."

"Okay."

"Nathan, thanks."

"For what?"

"Giving me a girl, putting up with me."

"And thank you for giving me so many sons, I'll be the coach of the Scott family basketball team, with all Scott kids on it."

Haley laughed, "Yea, I think we have enough of them, and between them, and you, Ryan won't be able to date until she's thirty."

"You're damn strait I won't be having any boys break my little girl's heart, I'll hunt them down and shoot them."

Haley laughed, "Yea, I'm sure then the cops will hunt you down and shoot you, and I can't have that."

"Fine, I'll just shake them up a bit."

"Nathan, just wait until she's older, you're going to be wrapped around her little finger, 'Daddy, I want this,' 'Daddy, I want that,' 'Daddy, please,'" Haley laughed.

"Yea, ha ha, you laugh now, I'm going to go call your sister, okay?"

"Yea, hurry back."

"I will," Nathan said, getting up, but then stopping.

"What."

"I hear Peyton screaming at Jake."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"OMG, I bet she's in labor, what is this baby day?"

"Must be, hmm, our kids will share the same birthday."

"Yea, joint parties, big celebrations."

"Damn, we're planning our newborn's life when she isn't even a day old."

"Yea, I hope they have a boy."

"Why?"

"Jake really wanted one, he's surrounded by girls in the same way I'm surrounded by boys, and dogs. I swear Nathan, if you get another one, you're going to be the one sleeping in the doghouse."

"Okay, going to call your sister."

Taylor was at Haley and Nathan's house with all their boys. Hayden was on her hip, crying, she didn't understand him. Peyton and Jake's kids were dropped of there too, Peyton was in labor, and might as well, Brooke and Lucas' kids were already there, since they went to the hospital for Haley, they would be longer now that Peyton was there too. Not to mention Taylor was watching her own kids. Chris was at home asleep on the couch. What help he was. Quinn had also left her kids. Apparently she was the neighborhood baby-sitter. She ended up watching almost fifty kids from the neighborhood running to the hospital, not wanting to take a bunch of toddlers. In some cases, oldest siblings were bossing around the younger ones, keeping them in line. Others didn't care and went to play with kids their own age. All of Haley and Nathan's kids were in the pool, well three and up. Two and under were in a playpen in side, except Haley and Nathan's youngest, whom Taylor was carting around. Knowing that Haley and Nathan had a pool, kids were running back home for swimsuits and this became a pool party, and Taylor stopped caring what the kids did, as long as they weren't hurting each other or themselves and stayed in the back yard.

The phone on Taylor's other hip started ringing, so she shifted Hayden and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello."

"What, I can't hear you, hold on," she moved the phone away and yelled, "EVERYONE HUSH UP," and once everyone got quiet, "Um, Tyler, Michelle and Jenny, you're in charge, no kids drown, no one under two in the pool, I need to take this call."

Jenny looked up from her chair by the pool where she was hoping to get a tan, as did Michelle. They had become the best of friends. They looked at each other, then to Tyler.

"Tyler," Jenny called, "watch the kids, please, we're getting a tan."

"Fine, whatever, you both are so lazy."

"We know, now leave us alone," Jenny sighed. He didn't get how important a tan was, and she didn't care that she was becoming an older sister again.

Taylor took the phone to the front yard, away from the noise, "Okay, what were you saying?"

"What's going on there?"

"Oh, everyone dropped their kids off and went to the hospital to see Peyton and Haley."

"I was right, and wow, you must be swamped."

"Yea, what do you want Nathan, I left three pre-teens in charge."

"Well, congratulations Aunt Taylor. Ryan Kenny Scott was born at 11:57 A.M. Ten fingers, ten toes, six pounds, six ounces, and a 12 inches long. A small little thing, but that's okay, she'll get used to the boys and grow bigger."

"Wait, she?"

"Yes, it's a girl."

"And you named her Ryan?"

"Yes, Haley's idea, we had only that name picked out because we were almost positive it was a boy, and Haley fell in love with the name, and whatever, her name's Ryan Kenny Scott."

"Okay, I'll tell your boys."

"Thank you, I need to get back to Haley and baby Ryan."

"Yea, okay, bye."

"Bye." Taylor turned off the phone with that and hung it back on her hip. She walked back to the back yard. She walked over to Nate, "Nate, you're a big brother again. Ryan Kenny Scott."

"Yes! Another brother."

"Um, no, Ryan's a girl."

"What? I've got a sister, aw man."

"Hey, just think about this, you'll get to beat up a whole rack of guys she plans to go out with, I'm pretty sure some fifteen year old boy would be scared of her twenty-five year old brother. I remember my oldest brother trying to kill my first boyfriend, it didn't help that they were already enemies to begin with."

"Yea, mom would never let me do that."

"Just go tell your brothers you got a sister."

"Fine," Nate said, trying to hunt them down. Taylor headed over to Jenny and Michelle.

"Are you having fun?"

They looked at her, "Oh yea, look at my beautiful tan," Michelle answered, then looked over at Tyler, "Tyler, don't hold that baby like that, I swear, you'll break his neck and be sued, then I'll laugh."

"You know what, how about you go over and help him instead of yelling at him."

"How about I lay here and be quiet, I think the yelling in straining my vocals anyways," Michelle said quietly and lay back. Taylor just walked away, not wanting to bother with her. Leave her and Jenny get burnt, then they'd learn.

Within the hour parents started to show back up, having both babies been born, baby Ryan and baby Jake. Taylor was left only to watch Nathan and Haley's boys, because she sent her kids home for Chris to watch. She loved to torture him.


	2. Chapter 2 Lullabies and Laundry

Chapter 2- Lullabies and Laundry

Haley held baby Ryan while sitting in the rocking chair, rocking back and forth, back and forth, and singing softly.

"Hush, little baby, don't say a word.  
"Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird  
"And if that mockingbird won't sing,  
"Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring  
"And if that diamond ring turns brass,

"Mama's gonna buy you a looking glass  
"And if that looking glass gets broke,  
"Mama's gonna buy you a Billy goat  
"And if that Billy goat won't pull,  
"Mama's gonna buy you a cart and bull  
"And if that cart and bull fall down,  
"You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town."

Haley got up and put Ryan in her crib and saw Nathan standing in the doorway. She set Ryan down and walked over to him, "Hey, I didn't know I had an audience."

"I always loved listening to you sing, even if it is a lullaby to our newborn daughter."

"I wasn't even trying, I sounded horrible."

"Never, not to me."

"Okay would you rather watch all of the boys, from Nick and Nate to Hayden, or do the laundry, wash the dishes, vacuum, dust, and make dinner?"

"I'll take the boys."

"I thought so. Hayden, David, Andy, Greg and Farley are still napping. James and Kyle just got up. Keep your eye on them, there's two of them, and they love trouble," she pulled the baby monitor from her back jeans pocket and handed him the one from her hand, "The green one is for the boys room, so you know if any of them get up. The blue is for Ryan, though she should sleep the whole time. If she does get up, give her a bottle, and she should go back down. Remember, keep a close eye on James and Kyle. They love trouble. Don't just sit there and watch a movie, they will leave and get into so much trouble, before you know it. Take them outside. I think Nate and Nick are capable of entertaining themselves all right, but check on them occasionally. Okay, I love you, I need to get work done," she kissed him and went down the stairs. Nathan looked in confusion. He thought for a minute what he was supposed to be doing. Then in stereo came "Daddy!" and he was awaken from thought. He saw them at his feet.

"Hey, you guys wanna go outside?"

"No!" they said in unison.

"But mommy said that I should take you outside."

"But…" James started.

"We don't want to go outside," Kyle continued.

"How about we watch a movie," James finished.

Nathan picked them both up and slung one on each shoulder, "We're going outside."

"Hey, no fair," Nathan couldn't tell which one said that though, or if they both did.

Haley sat in the serenity of the laundry room, sorting clothes and not having to worry about any screaming kids. She threw whites in one pile and colors in another to be sorted later. She heard the door open to the laundry room and looked up. It was James.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Daddy kept calling me Kyle."

"Where is Kyle?"

"Right here," Kyle said, walking in.

"Where's daddy?"

"Getting Farley," Kyle said.

"Oh, okay."

"He made us go outside," James complained.

"Well, what do you want to do?" Haley asked, throwing a pair of jeans in the colored pile.

"We want to play video games," James said.

"On the T.V." Kyle added.

"Well, why don't you go find daddy and tell him."

"But…" James started.

"Farley doesn't like video games," Kyle finished.

"Well, I suggest you both go find daddy and Farley and work something out on what to do. Mommy's busy right now."

"Okay," they grumbled, leaving and slamming the door behind them. Haley sighed and went back to sorting the clothes.

Nathan was looking around for James and Kyle. He hoped Haley hadn't seen them, or he'd be in deep trouble. "Daddy!" Nathan turned around and saw James and Kyle running up the steps.

"There you two are, want to go back outside?"

James and Kyle looked at each other, "No!" they both said.

"What about you, Farley, you want to go outside?"

"There's too many bugs, and it's hot outside," Farley said, pretty clearly. Even though he was a year younger than James and Kyle, he could communicate much better. James and Kyle were more active though; they had better motor skills.

"Well, what do you guys want to do?"

"TV!" James and Kyle said together.

"But Mommy said-" he was cut off by James and Kyle jumping up and down yelling TV, TV at the top of their lungs. "Fine, TV," which was awarded by cheers. He shook his head hoping he wouldn't get in trouble for it.

They went downstairs and turned on the TV, Nathan and Farley in the chair and James and Kyle on the couch. A while later, Nate walked in, "I thought you were supposed to be watching these," he said, shoving James and Kyle at him, "Keep them out of my room, please. Mom told me I have to clean it, and that is impossible when I'm cleaning and they're undoing my cleaning."

"Oh, I didn't notice they were gone."

"Didn't mom warn you about that?"

"Yea."

"So why don't you take them outside?"

"They don't want to."

"Whatever, just make sure they don't come crawling back to my room."

"And you don't tell your mother about this."

"Tell me about what?" Haley said, walking in.

Nathan looked at them, "Nothing," he looked at Nate.

"Yea, mom, nothing."

"Is your room clean?"

"Almost. I was just about to return to cleaning."

"Okay," Haley said looking at the stairs as Nate scrambled upstairs. "James, Kyle, what would you like for dinner?"

"Pizza!" James said.

"Chicken Fingers!" Kyle screamed. They stared at each other.

Finally they both said at the same time, "Fish sticks and French fries!"

"Okay, fish sticks and French fries it is," Haley smiled, "Would you like to help me make dinner?"

They looked at each other and Nathan, "Yes!"

"What about you Farley? You want to help with dinner?"

"Yes."

"Okay then, three little helpers, why don't you go wash your hands while I talk to daddy."

"Okay," they said and headed for the bathroom.

"I know that James and Kyle escaped."

"How?"

"They came and found me when I was doing laundry. I know you haven't been home long from basketball. I understand, you go play, which allows us to live the way we do, but for future reference, James is taller than Kyle, and Kyle is the one with blue eyes, James has green. James runs faster. Kyle has way more energy than James. And when they stand together, James is on the left, Kyle's on the right. Kyle's right handed, James is left, okay, and they hate to be called each other's name."

"You mean-"

"Yea."

"Oops."

"Yea, and Farley could care less about sports. He's a brain. A thinker. Smarter than James and Kyle. Better motor skills, too. I bet you wonder how I know all this. It's quite simple when you spend the whole day with them. And to you they may all look the same, but not to me. You'll learn, sooner or later."

"Yea, I guess so, I'm just glad they all inherited my good looks."

"And Ryan?"

"Just like you, of course."

"Yea, those brown eyes of hers."

"I know, they scream daddy," Nathan smiled, and pulled one of the baby monitors out of his pocket, "I believe that would be Greg calling, you go start dinner, I'll bring him down."

"Okay, have fun. He's cranky when he wakes up."

"Gotcha," Nathan said heading for the stairs as Haley walked into the kitchen. She washed her hands at the sink and looked at them; they were lined up.

"Okay, Farley, how about you go get the cookie sheets, James, the foil and Kyle, you can get the non-stick spray." They all scattered about getting the things while Haley got the fish sticks and French fries from the freezer and set the oven. "Okay, good job," she covered the pans with foil and sprayed them. "James and Kyle can put French fries on one and Farley can put fish sticks on the other." They liked helping, and it really helped her, so it all worked out. When Greg joined them he set the table. When it was ready she sent them all to get everyone else. She, of course, got Hayden and left Ryan sleeping.

"Let's say Grace…"


	3. Chapter 3 Little You

Chapter Three- Little You

"Hales, are you sure we should go? Ryan's only a couple weeks old, are you sure you can handle her and the rest of our boys?"

"I'll be fine, okay, go, or I might just keep you to do the housework," Haley smiled.

"Going."

"Good, bye," she kissed him, " and if you happen to loose one or two, its okay, we have extras here," she smiled.

"Okay, bye," he walked to the car. It was the annual camping trip between fathers and children four and up. Nathan was taking Nick, Nate, James, Kyle and Farley. Everyone in the neighborhood with children went, or any guy, to the camping site nearby. He met with Luke outside, Luke was taking Alyssa and Luke (his son).

"I can't believe she's old enough to go, and Brooke's actually letting me take her," Luke said, referring to Alyssa.

"Well, consider yourself lucky, say, he's your brother too, why doesn't he ride with you."

"Nick?"

"Yes, Nick."

"Sure, and how about Nate, too, they're all the same age, and I've already got Matt. Apparently Henry doesn't do the whole camping thing. Cassie and Ashley are going with Caleb's brood."

"Wow, well I guess technically they aren't his kids."

"I wonder what did make Vivian fall for him?"

"We all do, bro, we all do, now how about you get Nate and Nick while I strap down mine," Nathan said looking at them, he was left with three, James, Kyle and Farley. Farley would not be the problem. He's an innocent little bookworm. James and Kyle, they're a handful, mostly because they're twins and have that whole twin thing going on. They were fighting over something at the current moment.

"Hey, what are we fighting about?" Nathan said, hurrying over to them.

"He took my water bottle, that one's mine."

"It is not, it's mine, it says so right here," he said, pointing to some writing on the bottle. Farley looked suspiciously at them.

"Actually, that says neither of your names, but Coleman, the maker of the bottle," he smiled proudly.

"Uh, thanks dude, why don't you, uh, go get in the van. James, Kyle, you guys too, and I'll take the water bottle."

A couple of grumbled fines and one okay later all three of them were in the vehicle. Nathan got in the front and started it. They were off, to the camp site. Nathan drove the head, then Lucas was behind him, Caleb behind Lucas, then Mouth, and Jake bringing up the rear. All the guys with a bunch of kids in their car.

Haley was left home with the better of her children, Greg, Andy, David, Hayden and Ryan, and Ryan only a couple months old, sleeping a lot. Hayden, being but a year, slept a lot too. Andy and David love T.V., just put in a Disney movie and they're happy. Greg, well, he's happy going outside, swimming or playing ball, or running around, anything athletic. He was still pretty mad that he couldn't go, and was even worse when Nathan said no to him switching places with Farley. He was still pouting. Haley didn't care, he could sit on the couch and pout all he wanted, he still wouldn't go, plus he was being relatively quiet. This weekend gave Haley a chance to catch up on housework.

The campsite was maybe only a half hour away, so it didn't take long to get there. They were starting to pitch their tents when Nate walked over to Nathan, "Dad, where's Farley?" he asked just as quickly as Lucas walked over.

"Luke just asked me what happened to Alyssa, you two seen her?"

"No, Nate just said that Farley's gone missing, maybe they're together."

"Man, Brooke would kill me if I did anything to her daughter. She really didn't even want me to take her precious angel."

"What about Isabel?"

"Yea, Brooke won't look at it that way. Neither would I man, she's my girl, aren't you worried about Farley?"

"Naw, he's a smart kid, smarter than James and Kyle combined. All them books that kid reads, he'll be fine. He'll know which berries to eat, which way is north. I bet he stopped to look at some bug, or rock or something on the path."

"You think Alyssa's there with him?"

"Maybe, its possible-"

Jake came running over, "You guys seen Sara? Jenny was supposed to be watching her, but her Michelle and Tyler didn't do a very good job, they were talking the whole time."

"Daddy!" James came running over, "Kyle hit me on the head with a stick."

Nathan looked down at him then looked up, "Hold on, KYLE! Why did you hit James with a stick?"

"Cause he hit me with one first."

"James, is this true?"

"Yes, I hit him with a big stick. I found it on the ground."

"Why?"

"Cause he wouldn't share his candy bar."

"So you hit him with a big stick?"

"Yes I did."

"Okay, you won't get in trouble if you can tell me where Farley is."

"Back on the path, he was interested in some stupid bug, I told him to come ,but him and his little girlfriends were looking at some rocks or something. Kyle told him it was stupid."

"Okay, don't hit your brother with a stick anymore," Nathan looked back to Luke and Jake, "James said he's back on the path, with the girls, looking at some rocks or bugs or something, let's go, Nate, you're in charge of James and Kyle, don't let them kill each other."

"Yea, Luke, can you keep an eye on Rachel, since I know Jenny won't."

"Sure thing Mr. Jagielski," Luke said, and the men went back down the path. He walked over to the place where the campfire would be and sat down and looked at the little girl. She was hanging with Linda, Mouth and Erica's daughter. That girl was bony and brainy.

Nate looked at his little brothers. Right now they were arguing over whose stick it was that hit them both in the head. Nate laughed at the thought of them both falling down with the stick.

Nathan, Luke, and Jake walked down the path in search of their three little kids. Farley had to be the brains behind the mission, Sara had to be the one keeping Alyssa there, or else she'd be back. Then they saw them. They were looking at a bug on a rock.

"FARLEY!" Nathan called, as soon as he saw him, and his head immediately jerked up. Nathan walked over to him and picked him up my the back of his shirt. "What are you thinking, stopping and not telling anyone to look at a bug on a rock."

"It's a red ant on a sedimentary."

"Farley, this isn't the time for that."

"Sorry daddy."

"You will be when I tell mommy what you did."

"NO! Don't tell mommy, she'll make me sit the whole day in my room. I don't like it in there, its squished. And there's nothing to do in there. Please daddy, no."

"We'll see, depends on your behavior for the rest of the trip, come on, you can help us set up the tents and cook dinner."

"Speaking of dinner, you brought my vitamins, right, I could get sick out here, germs and bugs and dirt and who knows what else everywhere."

"Farley, you won't get sick missing a couple days of your vitamins."

"You- you forgot them?"

"Yes, sorry."

"My temperature will rise, my immune system will crash, don't you care?"

"You're four, why do you care?"

"What if its something deadly, it'll be your fault, we have to go back."

"Yes, back to the campsite, let's go."

"No, back home, I need my vitamins, don't you want to me to be big and strong, like you?"

"Who told you that?"

"Mommy, she said if I take them every day I can be big and strong like you."

"Well, I'm sure missing a few days won't hurt."

"Yes it will!"

"Let's just go back to camp, please Farley, I'm sure it's more unhealthy standing in the middle of the woods than the campsite."

"No, I'm not moving," he firmly planted his feet on the ground and put his fists on his hips.

"Well, one thing about you being four and me, well older than that, is that I can to do this," he picked up Farley and threw him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Hey, put me down, this can't be good for my internal apparatus. You're squishing me, I could fall, and did I mention I don't like heights?"

"Quit complaining. It's annoying. Do you do this to mommy?"

"Yes," he said innocently.

"And she lets you?"

"Mommy doesn't yell, she tells me to go to my room."

"How about I tell you to sit in the tent?"

"You yelled at me, do you know what that can do to my eardrums?"

"You are going to sit in the tent until you realize none of this stuff matters, okay, having fun with family and friends matters, not some brainy ideas you got from a book, at least not this weekend. I hate to say it, but be like James and Kyle."

"But they're…"

"I don't want to hear it," he walked into the campsite and put Farley, "Now, time out, in the tent, now, for at least an hour, think about what I said."

"But you never punish us, you're always at work."

"I'm here now and you're four, I'm your father, you do as I say."

"But what if you're wrong?"

"Then you have to live with it."

"Fine," he stomped into the tent, and Nathan walked over to Luke.

"I wonder how Haley deals with that kid, he's too smart for his own good."

"I heard you yelling."

"Kid's back talking, challenging what I say, and trying to make me feel guilty."

"Wonder who he takes after."

"I did not act like that."

"It's the makings of a little you," Luke smiled.


	4. Chapter 4 Bumps, Bangs, and Bruises

Hey, love the reviews. I feel so special, and am really happy me sequel is such a success. I should be getting updates faster, due to the fact that my horrid job is over now :D Um, I really love the concept of James and Kyle. They're like always together, and are really agressive. They always have to be equal, even when it comes to pain. And I've noticed a lot of you love little Farley. He's a sweetheart. Oviously doesn't have the over amount of energy that James and Kyle do, and more brains than them combinded. Like he can read at four, while they're five and can't read. However, they have a lot of energy and are very active, while, bu his personality, you can tell he's more frail, and peaceful, patient. You can probably also tell how Nick has just fit into their family, like instead of being unlce, brother, he's brother and son, if that makes sense. So, yea, on with the chapter, and thanks for the reviwes, keep them up. Austyn

* * *

Chapter Four- Bumps, Bangs, and Bruises

It was the morning in which it was back to school for James, Kyle, Nate and Nick, and for Farley to start preschool, at their private school. The house was hectic as usual, that morning.

"Mommy!" James and Kyle yelled, walking down the steps, a shoe between them, each holding a lace, yanking it back and forth. James was two steps ahead, going down backwards, and James, facing forward, going up the steps backwards, trying to get the shoe. Nate was trying to get around them to go down the steps, but it wasn't working very well.

"Mom!" Nate starting yelling when they wouldn't move. Haley soon came from the kitchen, just as James let go of the shoe and Kyle tumbled backwards down the steps, and Nate ran around James and jumped over Kyle. "Thanks," he said, as he ran past. Haley looked after him, then down at Kyle. He wasn't bleeding, but he did look like he bumped his head pretty hard.

"What were you doing?" Haley asked, "You know you're not supposed to be playing on the steps."

"But-"

"I don't want to hear it, put your shoe on and go get your brother some ice."

"Ha, told ya Kyle, it is my shoe."

"Does it matter? You both have the same sized feet, and James, if you look at the shoe, it's the right one, the one that you already have on, give it to me, and go get your brother some ice." James threw the shoe down the steps in defeat and went to go get ice from the freezer.

Farley bounded down the steps, "Mommy, I can't breathe, I need my allergy medicine, and my vitamins, did you get more, I told you to get more, I'm out, you better have gotten more, my allergies will get worse, I'll get a fever, and start coughing, getting infectious germs all over me, then just spreading it and becoming more ill."

"Farley, I got your vitamins, chill, and I'll get you your allergy medicine, once James comes back with ice for Kyle."

"Mommy, James is eating breakfast, and thank you, I probably would have died without my vitamins, and did you get bananas? I need potassium, and I need calcium enriched milk with vitamins A and D. And oranges, I need Vitamin C, of course grapefruit would do, or lemons, but they're not nearly as tasty."

"Farley, go look on your shelf, okay, please, and tell James to stop eating and get the ice."

"Okay mommy," Farley ran into the kitchen. Haley shook her head. It was too early for this, she still had to go get the three and under crowd up and dressed for when the babysitter got here. She got up.

"Kyle, I'll go get the ice myself," she went into the kitchen and took Kyle's plate and stuck it on top of the fridge and filled a plastic bag with ice, "I told you to get ice for your brother, and now since you didn't, until he's better, you don't get to eat, how's that," Haley said, leaving the kitchen and Kyle tried to take Nate's breakfast, but Nate pushed him onto the floor, from his chair, as a way of getting away from his breakfast, and James took the ground pretty hard. Haley walked back in with Kyle at her side and sat him on a chair and saw James on the floor.

"What happened now?"

"Nate pushed him off his chair cause he wanted to steal his breakfast, since you took his away," Farley said, matter-of-factly.

Haley got more ice from the freezer and gave it to James, "Here, sit," she went and got his breakfast, "eat, Nate, you're ten, James is five, use restraint, please," she said, leaving the kitchen. She walked upstairs and into the boys room. James' shoe was sitting right in the doorway, Haley picked it up, and went to wake Greg. "Greg, sweetie, time to get up, and can you wake up Andy and David, then come down to breakfast. I'm gonna take Hayden with me." Greg nodded and sat up and got out of bed and Haley picked up a already awake Hayden and carried him downstairs. She gave James his shoe and put Hayden in his chair and gave him a plate.

"Hurry up, and finish, Nate, go see if Nick's almost ready to go, please, and make sure your father is awake, he has an early practice today."

"Yes mom," he got up from the table. Greg, Andy and David walked into the kitchen just as Nate left, and Haley got them breakfast.

"When you're done, go upstairs and wait for Layla, so you can get dressed," Haley said to them as she gave them their breakfast.

"Yes," they all replied in unison. She couldn't leave any of them alone for two seconds without someone getting hurt, or something happening.

She started on lunches. James and Kyle's had to be exactly the same, down to the number of chocolate chips on their cookies. Or the number of chips each had. They'd argue over the littlest things, and it drove everyone insane. Farley's lunch had to only consist of foods and proportions as listed on 'Farley's Approved Foods List.' Water, and whole wheat bread, with cheese on the bread, or a jelly, and fruit was good too. For a four year old, he was way concerned with his health. He also insisted there be a moist towellette in his lunch to sterilize his hands before he touched food, so it wouldn't become infected. Knowing him, he'd probably become some sort of doctor one day.

The doorbell rang. James and Kyle went running to answer it, arguing over who gets to open the door, Haley after them, looking out the window to see who it was. James swung open the door, and banged it in Kyle's face, Kyle threw a punch at James, for hitting him with the door.

"Hey guys," a young woman said, walking into the door. They stopped their fighting and looked at her.

"You…" they said, pointing to her. She turned around.

"You…" she mimicked.

Farley saw her and ran in there, "Layla!" he gave her a big hug.

"Hey, my main man Farley, what's up little dude?"

"I'm going to school!"

"What? You're leaving me, how will I ever survive?"

"On vitamins," he smiled.

"You remembered, good job little dude, high er- low five," she put her hand out and he hit it.

Haley stepped in, "Okay, so there's the five of them. Um, I should be home around five. Same as last year."

"Wait, five, I thought Farley here was leaving me."

"He is, you haven't met Ryan yet."

"Oh, another heart breaker Scott boy."

"Um, not exactly, Ryan's a girl."

"You mean, I won't be the only female left in the house anymore?"

"No," Haley smiled, "Um, she's upstairs in our room. She hasn't woken up yet. I'd love to introduce you too, but we need to get going, especially before James and Kyle beat each other up any more that looks like child abuse. I know Farley's really excited about school, and if we wait any longer, Nate and Nick will think they're staying home," Haley said as Lucas walked in the door, "Nathan's still upstairs, hold on, NATHAN! YOUR RIDE IS HERE!" she yelled, then looked at her clan. James and Kyle were there, and Farley. She needed Nate and Nick. "NATE, NICK, LET'S GO," she started yelling again and then a heard of feet came down the steps, Nathan, soon followed by Nate and Nick. Haley herded them out the door, and Nathan and Luke followed, leaving Layla with the five other Scott kids.

A typical morning. James and Kyle can't keep their hands off each other for two seconds. Farley being so good it drives you mad. Nate and Nick taking forever to be ready. Nathan trying to sleep in, yet failing horribly. Haley trying to keep everyone together.


	5. Chapter 5 Shopping With Devils

Okay, here's Chapter Five. Sorry it has taken so long, but I've had a horrid case of writer's block. The week of August 13th through the 20th I will be on vacation at the beach so I won't update then, or even write. I will be relaxing and tanning and having a blast. Sorry to ya'll.

I also thank you for the wonderful reviews that inspire me to keep going. Keep up the good work on your part, and I'll do my part, a little something I like to call supply and demand, you demand, I supply.

Okay, I really talk to much, so on with the chapter.

Chapter Five- Shopping With Devils

James and Kyle came home fighting, as usual. For someone to tell about them practically killing each other, it wasn't a shock.

Haley had taken them to the grocery with her after school, along with Farley, who knew how to behave himself. Nick and Nate had basketball practice after school, so they weren't able to join the fun.

"I want Oreos!" James said, running to the cookie aisle, Kyle ran after him.

"No, I want chocolate chip cookies," Kyle grabbed a bag off the shelf.

James grabbed a bag of Oreos, "Oreos," he said, hitting his brother with the bag of cookies.

Kyle wasn't one to stand there and be hit, he hit James back with the chocolate chip cookies, " Chocolate chip."

Haley hurried to them, Farley following behind, acting older than James and Kyle, though he was younger.

"Might I suggest some hearty oatmeal cookies," Farley asked, looking at the shelves of cookies. James and Kyle looked at each other and grinned devilish grins. They walked up to him.

"Sure," James started.

"Not!" Kyle finished, and they both hit him with their bags of cookies, well, more of bombarded. Poor defenseless Farley. Some big brothers they were.

An elderly woman walked up to Haley, "Do you know that your children are fighting?"

Haley just smiled and chook her head, "No, I wasn't aware that they were fighting."

"Are you going to stop them?"

"Yes."

"Well…"

"I will."

"You just let them get away with this kind of destructive behavior?"

"No, but I don't yell and punish them in public. They're only hurting themselves."

"But the shorter child, they're beating him up."

"I'm sure he can hold his own against them, they're my kids, I should know, but thanks for the advice, James get the Oreos, Kyle get the chocolate chip, Farley get the oatmeal cookies and lets go," Haley said smiling and walking back to the cart that now had three bags of cookies, two of them very damaged. Haley just shook her head and moved on, "What do you guys want for dinner?"

"Pizza!" James said.

"Meatballs," Kyle said, bonking James on the head.

James hit Kyle back, "Pizza, not meatballs."

Kyle hit James again, "Meatballs, idiot."

James punched Kyle square in the stomach, knocking the breath out of him, "Pizza it is."

Kyle got up and knocked James down, then sat on him, "You wish, it's meatballs." They wrestled on the floor a while until Farley suggested something for dinner.

"How about steamed broccoli with cheese and pork chops?" Farley asked, just before James and Kyle jumped on his back pushing him face first into the floor.

"No," James started.

"Pork chops," Kyle finished. James and Kyle looked at each other.

"Peanut butter!" they said at the same time, getting off Farley.

Haley looked at them, "Peanut butter?"

"Sandwiches," James said.

"And pretzels," Kyle added. Life was never boring with them two. They had like some telepathic thing going between them and argued it out, and duked it out.

"Chips," James said, making a fist.

"Pretzels," Kyle said, about to hit James with the closest thing, be that a package of frozen vegetables, so be it.

"How about both," Haley suggested, before someone got knocked out with frozen carrots.

They looked at each other and nodded and dashed off to the chip aisle. Haley thought it not best to follow them, they'd surely be fighting again, and she was sick of it.

Everywhere they went they fought, school, home, grocery store, everywhere. After all that, no wonder they're not that bright, and there's also the fact that their favorite person is Tim. How much of a role model is Tim? He urges them to beat each other up.

Tim, Tim, Tim…


	6. Chapter 6 Blast From The Past

Okay, wow, I go away and ya'll go review crazy, awesome, loving it, keep it up. I had a great time on vacation. I got a wonderful tan, nice color, and no visible tan lines. Got to love them summer rays. Plus, Ocean City has the best underage clubs, like Seacrets and H2O. So, that was cool. I had a really great time, except for coming back, cause school started. I like school and all, it's the getting up early I don't like. They're being like retardedly strict this year, which really sux, but I'll get through it, for every rule, there is a loophole waiting to be found. Plus, the whole new crazy vice principal guy, talking about the MS 13 taking over Laurel, nobody's safe. He's crazy. Did I mention the idiots who work for the county are just that, idiots, they redid our field this year, and flooded it, so now its unusable and nobody knows how to turn off the stupid sprinklers they installed. I'm so happy I go to school here. Anyways, sorry it's taken so long, I've had a really serious case of writer's block and it's been killing me, the want to write, but, nothing to write about and the need to update. It's been killing me. But, I also need to get into routine it will be soooo much better, but until then, oh well, lol, okay, I'll try, you're lucky I'm not some mean old lady with no heart, lol.

Austyn

Chapter Six- Blast From The Past

It was Nate's birthday, but this year, it was special. His oldest, bestest friend, was coming in from Tree Hill. Hallie Thompson. They had known each other since they were three. Her parents finally decided that she was old enough to fly by herself.

Nathan was taking Nick and Nate to the airport to greet her, leaving Haley at home with the rest of the crew. James and Kyle were fighting as usual, with Farley. They were pounding him into the floor with the pillows from the couch. They were overstuffed and really hard. Farley could barely lift on over his head to try to fight back, but they could whack him down with ease, and not to mention there was two of them on one of Farley.

Haley was too busy at the moment to notice, trying to get David and Andy to take a bath. They were going through that stage of not wanting a bath. Greg was no problem, he loved water, and Hayden and Ryan were to little to know any different, or to care. Andy and David were running around the house, naked, from Haley in different directions. Of course they could get away since they were small and fast, and Haley wasn't too athletic, but it was quite interesting to watch.

Whenever Andy or David would pass by Farley, James and Kyle, James and Kyle would attempt to hit them with a pillow, but miss and hit Farley.

"Stop, please, I'm bruising. I need ice, I'm going to swell."

"Be a man, hit back," James said, whacking Farley again, square in the face, knocking his glasses off him.

"What did you do that for dofus? We can't hit him like this, it'd be unfair, cause he can't see it coming," Kyle said, and hit James.

"I didn't mean to, idiot," James said back, hitting Kyle.

"You did too," Kyle his James again.

"Did not," James hit Kyle. Farley had a chance to get away, since James and Kyle were busy arguing, hitting each other to notice.

"So, run this by me again, what does Hallie look like?" Nate asked Nick, as he sat bored out of his skull in the airport terminal, on the uncomfortable chair.

"She has brown hair, really light brown though, but not blonde, and brown eyes, light enough to be hazel, but not hazel, they're brown. She's short, way shorter than us. She's not like sickly skinny, but not like fat either. Just like a healthy medium. She's ten. Not very talkative, but has a great smile. Why do you need to know?"

"Because I have nothing better to do than listen to you describe your girlfriend in that dreamy tone."

"She is not my girlfriend!"

"Sure, whatever you say," Nate said, smiling.

:She isn't, she's just a friend."

"Whatever, what time is she supposed to be here. I can't feel my butt anymore."

"2:30. Jeez, for the hundredth time."

"Sorry, but when you've been sitting here for an hour cause her flight has been delayed so many times, you begin to get a little ticked."

"Why don't you go walk around somewhere?"

"Cause then as soon as I get up, she will get here, and then I will be far away and then I will have to be here longer for you to look for me, no, not doing that."

"Then be quiet."

"What time is it?"

"What did I just say?"

"Wasn't listening, what time is it?"

"Two, you have another half hour."

"I could have done the math."

"I thought I'd save you a question."

"Whatever, when is dad getting back, I'm thirsty."

"I don't think it's a good idea to drink something."

"And why not?"

"Cause then you'll have to go to the bathroom."

"So."

"You said you didn't want to get up."

"When?"

"Okay, you know what, you're not getting up, so I am, I'm going all the way over there."

"Okay, bye," Nate smiled. He knew it was annoying, but it was fun, and entertaining.

Haley finally caught Andy and David and gave them their bath and put them down for a nap.

"Mom!" Farley yelled, when James and Kyle realized they weren't beating him up and were coming after him.

Haley walked downstairs, "What?" not seeing them yet.

"James and Kyle are gonna beat me up with pillows."

"Are not," James yelled.

"Tattletale," Kyle said, and looked at Farley.

Just then Nate, Nathan, Nick and Hallie walked through the door.

"Hales, we're back," Nathan called, walking in, then surprised that she was right there.

"I can see, would you mind going to take some pillows from James and Kyle."

"Oh, uh, sure," Nathan said walking into the living room, "what seems to be the trouble."

"Nothing," Farley answered, "Just when I get older and need psychiatric help, James and Kyle here are going to be so nice and pay for every last one of my sessions," Farley finished happily.

Nathan just stood there and stared, like what are you saying look.

Imagine visiting a house for a weekend that was like theirs.


	7. Chapter 7 Happy Birthday Nick?

Okay, sorry about the loooooooong wait, I have a serious case of writers block, and its killing me. I'm also sorry about the shortness and the boringness of this chapter. It's sort of a filler for what I have in store, so bear with me and I'll get you what you want. You guys rock, so yeah, without further ado, chapter seven.

Chapter Seven- Happy Birthday Nick?

Hallie and Nick sat on his room. It wasn't like uncomfortable 'I've got a secret crush on you' or anything. It was like two friends talking.

"So, this is your family?" Hallie asked, sitting on his bed.

"Yea, my nephews and my new little niece."

"Niece! You said that his name was Ryan."

"They named the girl Ryan."

"Oh, that's so pretty. Such a cute name for a girl. So, about this Nate guy…"

"He's really cool, one of my best friends here."

"Is he single?"

"What!"

"You heard me, is your nephew single?"

"Isn't that a weird question?"

"Well, yea, but he's hot."

"You're ten."

"Almost eleven."

"Don't you have some girlfriend to tell this to?"

"Well, yea, but she's hours away."

"Who?"

"Bridgett."

"That prep, you're friends with her now?"

"It's been five years, give it a rest."

"Wow, can't you call her?"

"She's never seen him, and he's to dreamy to describe."

"If you say one more thing about how dreamy or hot my nephew is, you're going to be uninvited to my birthday."

"Hater."

"Please, you wish."

"No, you wish."

They laughed it out, it was kind of like old days.

"So, when are you coming back?"

"What do you mean?"

"Coming back to Tree Hill."

"I can't, remember, my mom and dad went on a vacation."

"No they didn't, well if they did, they've been back a while."

"What do you mean?"

"I see them like everyday. They're there, in that disgustingly huge house that they had redone. It's huge. I don't see how they don't get lost in it."

"I didn't know."

"Well come back with me."

He sat there a minute, thinking about it, then shook his head. "I'm sorry, I don't think I can do that. I think I belong here. I mean at first, I didn't want to be here, this place was small, and then two crying babies, and I had to help out. But, I think this was good for me, and I belong here, as strange as that may sound. I mean this is like my family now, and I think if I were to go back, I'd do something I would regret."

"Like what?"

"Finish the job my brothers started years ago."

"Which would be…"

"I can't say, but hey, come on, it's almost time for my birthday festivities to begin, we're going to have a huge basketball game, kids vs. adults, you can be a cheerleader though."

"Will Nate be playing?"

"Yes, on my team, duh."

"Okay, I'm in."

"Great. I'm not even going to say anything."

They got up and went down the stairs.


	8. Chapter 8 Somewhere Between Chaos & D

Okay, I updated between being sick and school and work and cheerleading and vacation and everything, so yall should really be loving me, and trust me, I swear, the next one will be much more exciting, but if you were all that crap, you wouldn't be writing really exciting either.

Austyn

Chapter Eight- Somewhere Between Chaos and Disorder

Somewhere between chaos and disorder are the lives of everyone as we have come to know. However, you haven't seen the other side. Just step onto the court, but beware, for everything changes. A once loving father and son, torn apart hoping to taste victory. Brothers, once alike, now spread apart. The age gap grows. Is this still a matter of old versus young, or has it grown to something more?

Mouth sat at the picnic table next to the basketball court. He had taken up his olden days of being announcer at games. Today's game was different. It was Nick's birthday present. A game, young versus old.

"The starting line-up for team Fathers is: Lucas Scott, Nathan Scott, Jake Jagielski, Skills and Fergie, and for team, Nick, we have Nick Scott, Nate Scott, Luke Scott, Matt Johnson, and Tyler Heatherstone. Now we can't have a game without lovely cheerleaders, so, cheering for team, Fathers is Brooke Scott, Peyton Jagielski, Haley Scott, Bevin Smith, and Theresa Thompson. Cheering for team Nick is Jenny Jagielski, Michelle Heatherstone, Lyla Heatherstone, Courtney Heatherstone, and Cassie Johnson. Refereeing the game will be Coach Caleb Heatherstone and Junk. Please stand for the national anthem, a duet by Haley Scott and Chris Keller," Mouth said, and handed the microphone over to them. It wasn't a real basketball game, but it sure felt like it, a big crowd of people, enough people on both teams, musical performances, it was nice to be able to do that.

Haley and Chris stood at half court, facing the flag, and sang the national anthem. It was beautiful, well, they were both really talented singers. When they finished, the teams came out on the court and began with the tip. It was going to be an interesting game. They both had a good shot, and an advantage over the other.

Behind the picnic table, where Mouth was announcing, James and Kyle came after Farley.

"Come on, let's play a lil game of two on one," James said.

"Yeah, me and James, versus you," Kyle continued.

"That's okay, I'd rather get some pointers on announcing from Mr. McFadden," Farley said, backing up.

"No," James said.

"You should practice playing with us," Kyle said.

"Daddy would like it," James continued.

"So would mommy," Kyle finished.

"Really, I don't think they'd like you two beating me up. It could damage my internal apparatus."

James and Kyle looked at each other, then James just punched Farley in the face, "Dork," then they ran away.

Farley put his hand on his face where James hit him, it felt warm, stinging. Linda looked back, from her seat next to her dad, and saw Farley. She hopped down and walked over to him.

"You okay?"

Farley looked at her and smiled, "Yeah, I will be, they always do that. There's two of them, and only one of me."

"You should put ice on that; your face might swell up if you don't."

"Yeah, you're pretty smart."

"I want to be a doctor."

"But you're four, how could you possibly know."

"Like you said, I'm smart, besides, my mommy's a doctor, I want to be like her."

"I know. My mommy's a teacher, and my daddy's a basketball player. So are my brothers, but I'm no good."

"Come on, you need to get ice on your face," she grabbed his arm and dragged him into her house.

"Another basket for team Nick, its not looking to good for team Fathers," Mouth said, "The score is now 5-2, but its still anyone's game at halftime, we will be taking a short break."

"Hey, ya'll are getting beat by a bunch of ten year olds," Haley said, walking over to Nathan and Lucas, 'Isn't that kinda embarrassing, considering you're professional basketball players."

"Hey, it's only halftime, we still have two quarters to mop the floor with them."

"You say that now."

"Hales, just go back over there, with the cheerleaders, and cheer for me," Nathan smiled.

"Maybe I should go cheer for Nate."

"You wouldn't."

"I might," Haley smiled and walked away.

"Dude, it's a sad day when our cheerleaders want to ditch us," Lucas said, and got ready to go back in for the second half.

"From an injury in the first half, Skills will be sitting out this half, and Tim Smith will be going in. in his place. Let's see if this helps any, it's still anyone's game," Mouth announced as everyone returned to the court, "And we have a couple newcomer cheerleaders, Taylor Keller joining Team Fathers cheerleaders and Hallie Jacobs for Team Nick, and now for the second half, with the score 5-2, let's not let them take us down too badly."

The cheerleaders for Team Nick were sitting on the side of the court giggling.

"So, you like the infamous Nate Scott," Courtney asked Hallie, giggling a bit.

"Well, yeah, have you seen the guy, he's a total hunk."

"Honey, you and every girl at school think the same thing," Jenny butted in, "Even girls in my grade, who are like two years older, which is gross, so good luck getting him, especially considering you're leaving this evening," Jenny smirked.

"We're 10, who knows what could happen, I could easily come back for like Thanksgiving," Hallie tried to defend herself.

"Come on Jen," Michelle said, standing up, "Let' go cheer on my brother, you're boyfriend, remember him."

"Fine," she grumbled and stood up.

James and Kyle were lurking around, just looking for trouble, and sure enough, they found it, a berry bush just outside the neighborhood. It had some red berries on it, and they loved cherries.

"Think we should?" James asked Kyle.

He looked around them, no one was there, "Sure, no Farley telling us they'd do something to us."


	9. Chapter 9 What One Needs, All Needs

Okay, sorry its taken so long for this, I just started another story, so I was hyped on that, but don't worry, I won't lag on this, so chill out and ride it, peace. I've also been trying to handle where I want to take this, and I think I finally figured it out, so I hope ya'll like, gosh I sound country, lol, I'm not though, I'm a city slicker, lol, anyways, Peace Austyn

* * *

Chapter Nine- What One Needs, All Needs_. _

It's funny, how when one child needs something, suddenly they all need it. Just like now. James and Kyle made a mistake of eating some berries. They weren't cherries, and if they knew anything about cherries, they didn't grow there. They were raspberries. The sad thing is, is James and Kyle are allergic to raspberries. They didn't know, they never had them before. That's why the got sick. Farley, meanwhile got stung by a bee. He, however knew he was allergic to bees. The bees, however, did not. He was pretty freaked out. His little hand swelled up like a balloon, and was as red and James and Kyle's favorite cherries. Farley was in tears at the pain. Now little Ryan and Hayden were in the same predicament. They both banged their heads on the picnic table, Ryan crawled into it, and Haden tripped and fell into it, both on the corners. Andy and David were sitting on the top of the bleachers, enjoying the game, but fell backwards off of it. Nate was making a jump shot, like Nathan had taught him, but something went wrong and he fell off the basket. Little Greg was the only one without a serious injury, all he did was skin his knee running, trying to see all of the action. They were all driven to the hospital, and they didn't seem happy to see them.

"Ah, Mr. And Mrs. Scott, don't we love seeing you and your clan," Dr. Mikeals said, walking into the waiting room where Nathan and Haley were, "So, which order should we go in, oldest to youngest, youngest to oldest, most severe to nothing to worry about, nothing to worry about to most severe, alphabetical order, room number?"

"Um," Haley looked at Nathan, "How about oldest to youngest, how's Nate?"

"Well, he did some damage to his right knee-" he was interrupted by Nathan.

"Can he play basketball still?"

"Nathan! Let him finish, continue, please," Haley said, looking at Dr. Mikeals.

"Yes, he should be able to, but he should stay off it for a couple months. Next in line I believe are James and Kyle, your troublemakers, right?"

"Yes, how are they?"

"Allergic to raspberries. They're much better now, they're calling the nurses every five minutes to change the channel on the T.V., they can't decide what to watch."

"That's good," Haley said, feeling better.

"Farley, pretty nasty bee sting there, and his face pretty bruised, we helped with that, he should be fine."

"I keep telling James and Kyle not to play rough with him, he's so fragile."

"It'll do him some good later, but he'll be fine, next on our list was Greg who just needed a band-aid on his knee, but wanted to be like the rest, and is sitting in the room with James and Kyle. Andy and David had a bad fall, but they should be fine, just a couple of bruises and a cut or scrape, nothing to major. Hayden got a pretty bad cut on his forehead that needed stitches, as did Ryan, a pretty bad cut on her head, they're fine now, and you could take the whole lot of them home this evening," Dr. Mikeals said and walked away.

Haley looked to Nathan, "They're all fine, can you believe our day?"

"No, but I'm sure we'll always remember this, rushing all nine of our kids to the emergency room," Nathan said, shaking his head.

"We should go seem them."

"I guess, Oldest to youngest?"

"Might as well."

"Let's go," they started walking down the hallway to see their kids.


	10. Chapter 10 Winter Valentines

Okay, so this is my birthday gift to myself, no hassle of worrying about updating (my birthday is tomorrow, November 29, sweet 17, lol) So Enjoy!

Chapter 10- Winter Valentines

"I can't believe Lucas actually took all of our monsters tonight," Haley said, sitting down at the table. They were going out to eat at a fancy restaurant, without any of their kids.

"Just remember, we promised to watch theirs next weekend."

"But their kids are good, ours are little monsters, James and Kyle were jumping from couch to couch this morning, and eating Doritos while doing it, and do you know who was watching them do it?"

"Um, Farley?"

"Well, him too, but Nate, and Nick, sat there flipping the channels on the T.V. throwing Cheetos at them when they go to close."

Nathan laughed, "That sounds like fun."

"You would think that."

"So, what do you want?" Nathan said, picking up the menu.

"Macaroni and Cheese."

"How about lobster?"

"Dude, that's the food of the gods, ask our kids, well, minus Farley, he's a little shaky on powdered cheese."

"Yeah, cause you brainwashed them."

"I did not, they just happen to like it."

"Okay, how about lobster tail, macaroni and cheese, with wine?"

"Sounds good," Haley said, and smiled, "It's been forever since we've been out."

"I know, well, us minus kids. I yelled at James today, or was it Kyle, I think James."

"Well, why did you yell at him?"

"He was trying to put Hayden in the dryer. He said his brother told him to do it."

"That's real specific, brother, did you punish him?"

"No, he ran away, and I needed to see why he was trying to put Hayden in the dryer, kid was all wet, I don't blame them."

"Did you change him?"

"Yes."

"Good, did I tell you how Ryan loves to talk? She's not really saying any real words, well some are, but she'll sit in the kitchen with me and just talk and talk and talk."

"Has she said dada yet?"

"No, I think she's trying to say James and Kyle, probably because I yell at them the most."

Soon they got their food, and started eating.

"I'm worried about Farley," Nathan said after a while.

"Why? He's perfectly healthy."

"I think he's too healthy, when he gets to high school they're gonna beat him up, and I don't think he can really play, he doesn't come out there and try with us, he's a Scott, he's supposed to be tough, and play ball."

"Nathan, don't you think you're being a little hard on him, there's more to life than basketball, and he's discovered what it is, there's being healthy, and clean, and responsible, just take the rest of them, or ask him to come outside with you. I'm sure he will, just lighten up on him, please."

"Fine, but kids at school aren't going to."

"He's four, he has plenty of time before high school, Nathan, chill, he'll grow into it."

"You sure?"

"He's a Scott, I'm pretty sure, and you need to tell James and Kyle to lay off him, they bully him so much."

"Fine, and you convince him to come outside and play with us."

"Deal, ooo, lets get chocolate cake, I want chocolate cake."

"Chocolate cake?"

"Yes, it's good, we can share."

"How did I get stuck with you," he asked laughing?

"Well, I think it was in New York, when we were busy with our alter-identities. I was a singer, and you were a basketball player, and we fell in love… again."

"Right, that, was I on drugs?"

"Maybe, but that's the fun, cause now you're stuck with me," Haley said, laughing.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."


	11. Chapter 11 Merry Christmas

So, I think everyone will be pleased with this, and I even found some space to squeeze in a bit of Naley alone time (Go Me!) Seriously, I think it's sweet, their alone time, almostbetter than the whole last chapter of their alone time. I also couldn't resist with James and Kyle. They're just so much fun to write about. They're literally those little brothers you have, but you don't want because they're so annoying. I also couldn't resist the Farley stuff. I think that it fits his charater perfectly, for all the Farley lovers out there. I also showed a bit of Haley we don't see a lot. We mostly see her as a very patient person, but now its like, where the crap did that come from. There was this huge debate I had with myself though, should Haley and Farley be making cookies, or singing Christmas Carols. I really loved both ideas, but well, I chose one, so you hae to read... I know, I'm such a devil... lol... Anyways, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 11- Merry Christmas

Nathan, Nick and Nate sat on the couch watching basketball on T.V. At times, James and Kyle would join them, when they weren't too busy taunting Farley for helping Haley make cookies. It got to the point where the next time they walked in there, she would ban them from the kitchen for the rest of the day.

Usually, James and Kyle spent their days outside, but today it was dark and rainy, and Haley didn't want them outside, for fear they would get into some sort of trouble, or get sick right before Christmas.

Haley was also lucky Ryan, Hayden, Andy, David, and Greg were taking naps. That left time for her and Farley to make cookies for Santa.

"James! Kyle! I'm not going to tell you again, get out! We're not making the gingerbread men yet. I will call you when we do." Haley was yelling at them, she knew they loved decorating the gingerbread men, theirs would somehow always turn out almost exactly the same, even if they couldn't see what the other was doing, the must have that telepathic twin thing going on. Then, they would bite the head off the poor man, chew it up real good, and laugh. "Nathan! Come and get _your_ sons!"

Nathan walked in the kitchen, "So, when they're bad, they're mine, but when they're good they're yours?"

"Nathan, just take them, please, make them watch the basketball game."

"James, Kyle, come on, watch the game with me and Nate and Nick, please," Nathan said, grabbing each of them by the arm, and taking them out of the kitchen. He walked into the living room and put James next to Nick, and Kyle by Nate. "Watch them, either of them get up and go into the kitchen, neither of you will see a Christmas," Nathan said, sitting back to watch the game.

Christmas was in a week. Tomorrow morning they were taking family pictures. The day after was the school's play of the birth of baby Jesus. Nick and Nate both had parts in it. Then, they had their basketball game before break, the day after. After that, they needed to decorate the house. On Christmas Eve, they were having the Christmas party, then it was Christmas. They had a very busy week coming up.

---The Next Morning---

"James, just put the tie on, it's not going to strangle you, I promise, just put it on. Kyle, wear the socks, they will not cut off circulation to your feet, I promise, just put them on. Nate, you need to wear shoes, I don't care if your leg/ankle whatever still hurts, you're wearing shoes. Nick, comb your hair, I don't want bed head in a family picture. Farley, put the jacket on, I promise you it is not wool, okay, just put it on. Can someone please tie Greg's shoes before he trips and falls and gets a cut of something on his face to ruin the picture," Haley was yelling, trying to dress Hayden. Hayden though it would be fun to run up and down the hall with only his diaper on, "Nathan! I need your help, get off the couch, tie Greg's shoes, put James' tie on him, and Kyle's socks, and Farley's jacket, and wake up Andy and David, Nathan!" Haley was having a breakdown. She wanted her kids to look nice for once in their lives. All the boys should be in suits with red ties, and her and Ryan would be wearing red dresses that were similar. Nathan was of no help, he was trying to watch the basketball game. It was taking every fiber of her being not to start cursing at these kids, she knew she shouldn't, but it was just so hard. She left upstairs to find Nathan.

"Nathan, damnit, I need you and you're here, on your ass, watching a basketball game. Our lovely children are refusing to wear clothes, and we have to be at the photo place in an hour, I'm not ready, none of the kids are, heck, you're not," Haley said, finally realizing what Nathan was wearing, she walked over to him and sat down next to him on the couch. That grin on his face of how she was overreacting caused her to start laughing. He put him arm around her and they sat there and watched the game, within fifteen minutes the kids started trailing downstairs to see what was happening. Their parents were sitting on the couch, snuggled close to each other, laughing and watching a basketball game, like neither cared they were supposed to be getting ready for pictures. They silently slipped back upstairs to get ready, without arguing or complaining. In about ten minutes they all came down, dressed, and ready to go, even Ryan was ready, Nate got her ready, while Nick did Hayden. They helped Andy and David, and everyone else helped themselves. Nathan looked at Haley and smiled a "I told you so" look. Haley started laughing and kissed Nathan, and they went upstairs to get ready.


	12. Chapter 12 Happy New Year

Sorry guys… no Farley in this chapter;-( It's very sad I know. There is James and Kyle, and their very bad grammar… lol…:-) This is ü ber funny. A bit of seriousness. And some pure Naley at their best and worst.

A u s t y n

* * *

Chapter 12- Happy New Year 

James and Kyle were arguing. They didn't want to go to bed. Nick and Nate got to stay up, why couldn't they?

"James, Kyle, I swear, if you don't go to bed now, those lovely Christmas presents Santa brought will be sent back to Santa's workshop."

"NO! You can't do that," James yelled, stomping his foot.

"Yeah," Kyle said, "They're ours, from Santa. He thought we was good, gooderer than you."

"Yeah, Santa didn't get you nothing mommy."

"Poor mommy, mad at us cause she was bad and Santa didn't get her nothing."

"JAMES, KYLE, BED, NOW!" Haley yelled.

"No," James said.

"Nick and Nate get to stay up. We wants to too. We wants to see the ball drop. We wants to see Krista Shapitch. She's gonna be on."

"Mommy… don't you love us," James asked. Krista Shapitch was a girl on one of their favorite T.V. shows on the Disney channel.

Just then Nate had to open his big mouth and make everything worse, "Hey mom, remember the year we went to it, live, in New York, at Times Square. I was four. It was so much fun," Nate said, talking about before Nathan and Haley had gotten back together, and Haley was a famous singer in New York. "I think I have a picture of us," Nate said, and ran upstairs to get it, and showed his brothers.

"Mommy! How comes we didn't go when we was four, and he's four and got to stay up to see it," Kyle whined.

"Yeah, does you loves Nate moreerer than uses?" asked James, handing the picture back to Kyle.

"James, Kyle, you're tired, you need to go to bed."

"She does love him more," Kyle whined even more.

"Yeah, just look at the picture," James said, snatching it back from Kyle. It was an old picture of Haley, holding Nate, in the middle of Times Square, people all around and the ball was in the background, starting to fall. Haley had just finished her song.

Kyle took the picture back, "Where's daddy?" he asked, looking closely at it.

"Doofus, he's there, why wouldn't he be, you're just blind," James said, snatching it back, and whacking his brother on the back of the head.

Haley gave up and walked away, "Nate, Nick, go to bed, please, so James and Kyle will, heck, go watch it upstairs in your room please," Haley said sighing, and sitting down on the couch by Nathan.

Once they were all upstairs, Nathan started asking questions, "When did you go to the New Years party in New York?"

"When Nate was four, I was invited. I was a senior in college then. I was just getting back into the singing thing, and it was pretty big."

"Why didn't I know?"

"I don't know, I wasn't keeping it from you or anything."

"Why did you have Nate out so late?"

"I didn't have a baby-sitter."

"What happened to Taylor, or Chris?"

"Taylor had the flu, I didn't want to have her watching my four year old, when she could barely get out of bed. Chris wasn't with us then, he was on his own tour in Europe."

"I see, and you had no neighbors?"

"None that would be willing to watch my very energetic four year old all night long while I was on T.V. singing."

"So what did you do with him?"

"He stood next to me, and held my hand while I sang, it was a wintry song about family, so it fit. He had fun, and it's a memory that lasts a lifetime."

"I'll bet."

"Nathan, we weren't together then. I didn't even know where you were. For I all I knew you could have still been in Tree Hill."

"Okay, I just wish, I don't know, you could have told me some other new year's, you know, like, oh by the way, I was there, live, it was so awesome and I wish you were there."

"I'm sorry, okay, I'm sorry, I should have told you."

"Let me see the picture," Nathan said, smiling, putting his arm around Haley. She handed it to him. "I forgot you used to look like that. That's how I didn't know it was you," Nathan said, remembering back to when he first realized who she was. She had blonde hair, and blue eyes from contacts, and was very small.

"Well, it was fun, and it's true, blondes do have more fun," Haley laughed.

Nathan starred at the picture, "He was a pretty big four year old."

"Um, no, I was small, short, and small. He was tall, just like you. Look at him now, ten and already taller than his mother."

"It's okay, Hales," Haley smiled at her old nickname, nobody really called her that anymore, it was mostly mommy or Mrs. Scott, "We still love the short people."

"The correct term is vertically challenged."

"Right, well I love my vertically challenged wife."

"I love you too."

They shared a kiss as the clock stroke midnight.


	13. Chapter 13 Mornings

Chapter 13- Mornings…

"Stop snoring!" Farley yelled at his brothers in the top bunk. It was five a.m. "And stay away form me, you have germs," he said running out of bed. "Mommy! James and Kyle have germs! I need my vitamins," he said, running into the kitchen where Haley was making breakfast. She laughed.

"Just because your brothers snore doesn't mean they have germs, it just means they take after daddy," she said laughing.

"I need antibacterial spray to clean our room, and vitamins, I need my vitamins and," he started breathing harder, "I… need… my… inhaler…" he said, grabbing onto the counter, and Haley immediately rushed for it. Some days his asthma was worse than others.

"Here honey, slow down," she said handing it to him, and getting him his vitamins and antibacterial spray, "And if they turn around and start spraying this in your eyes again… don't come crying to me."

"Okay," he said, taking his vitamins and grabbing the anti-bacterial spray.

"Don't wake them up either. Please. How about you get dressed, then de-germ your room."

"Okay," Farley said, hanging his head and heading back upstairs, leaving the anti-bacterial spray in the kitchen.

He started going through his perfectly neat drawers. The only ones in the room that didn't have clothes hanging out of them, and all of the clothes folded in them. He took out his school uniform. It was neatly folded and all together. He took it, his comb for his hair and his shoes to the bathroom. At least he could spend as much time as he liked to get dressed and look nice without anyone complaining he was in their way or taking to long.

He combed his orange hair, a part on the side. He patted it down with some water, then combed it again. He wiped his glasses on his shirt, making sure they were clean to put on, and brushed his teeth. He had his own special toothpaste, because the one that everyone else uses, apparently, is not good for his gums. He gurgled mouthwash, the alcohol-free kind, because it was better.

He waltzed downstairs for breakfast. "Mommy, what's for breakfast?" he asked walking into the kitchen.

"You get waffles, with strawberries and blueberries, and orange juice, and a glass of soymilk, and your pills, with water. Unless, you want some cereal from the box… or buttered toast?"

"No, no, waffles are good. Can I have an apple in my lunch… or a banana, and apple juice? Yeah, a banana and apple juice. And cheese on wheat sandwich. And carrot sticks, can I have carrot sticks too?"

"Buddy, you can have whatever you want if you make it," Haley said laughing. She wouldn't say that to any of her other sons, or Nathan because their lunches would be filled with candy, sugar, chocolate, junk food, and soda, in large quantities, that would make normal people throw-up if they ate it all, but sadly, not them.

"Okay," he said, sitting on his chair grabbing his fork. Haley was finishing making peanut butter sandwiches for everyone else. James, Kyle, Nick, Nate, Nathan, herself. Farley loved his waffles, without any syrup or butter on them.

He was halfway done breakfast when they came downstairs. "Good Morning," they yelled at the top of their lungs, sitting down next to Farley, reaching for the cereal and the bowls and spoons.

"Far-man, milk dude, pass the moo-juice," James said, elbowing Farley. Farley reached for the white milk at the end of the table, "Nah man, the dirty moo-juice, that's the best juice, the stuff from the brown cow."

"Actually-" Farley started, handing them the chocolate milk.

"Actually, we don't care," Kyle responded pouring the chocolate milk on his cereal, Cocoa Puffs, chocolate on chocolate.

"You're going to get sick," Farley warned, looking pitifully on them.

"Did you hear that Kyle, Far-man says were gonna get sick from chocolate," James said, taking a spoonful of Kyle's cereal and eating it.

"Really, oh well, then we get to miss school," Kyle said, eating James's cereal.

"And oh what fun we shall have at home," James continued, taking a bite of his own cereal.

"Hey, guys, do you want potato chips in your lunches or pretzels?" Haley asked, looking at James and Kyle, as Farley cleaned up his breakfast.

James and Kyle looked at each other, "Both!" then started eating their breakfasts like they were dogs, face first in their bowls.

Farley started on his lunch, first wiping down the counter with his anti-bacterial spray and a paper towel, never a sponge, looking at his older brothers in disgust. They were very animal like, and he was afraid they might start sniffing each others butts or scratching their armpits and hanging from the furniture, or worse, spreading their germs to him. He got his slice of bread, whole wheat, nothing better, and his cheese, 100 dairy-free cheese. He didn't like dairy very much, it didn't really agree with him. He took two slices of cheese, any more and the sandwich would be more of a cheesewich, any less and it would be a breadwich. Neither of those were good options. He looked up from his sandwich to his brothers, they were trading bowls of cereal, while milk and pieces of cereal clung to their faces from eating like animals.

He slipped his sandwich into a plastic bag to put in his sterilized lunchbox… not many kids in school can say that their lunchbox is that clean. He started on his carrot sticks, he washed off the carrots, carefully, and moved them to the cutting board. He peeled them, and cut them into fourths, making each one as close to the same size as the rest as possible. He liked his carrots, they sort of matched his hair.

Farley felt something bump into his leg, and looked down, and saw James with his face in his bowl, chasing it around the kitchen floor, literally, like a dog, then Kyle bumped into the other side of him and they traded bowls and continued. Haley saw them though, and that was never a good thing.

"James! Kyle! Get off of the floor, it's dirty, and eat like people," she said as they lifted their heads from the bowls, their faces covered with a couple pieces of cereal and chocolate milk, "Go upstairs and wash your faces and get dressed for school."

"But mommy, we're not done," James started.

"We've still got cereal in our bowls," Kyle finished.

"Too bad, your breakfast is done," she said, taking away their bowls, "Go get dressed for school."

They reluctantly got up, and evolved from dogs to monkeys, as they scratched their armpits and pretended to pick bugs from each other's hair as they went up the steps.

------------------------------------

"James! Kyle! You underwear goes on the inside of your pants," Haley said as they came down the stairs, "And you each get ONE left shoe and ONE right shoe, not TWO right shoes or TWO left shoes, and I told you to wash your faces, go back upstairs and get ready right."

They looked at each other, "We look fine mommy," James said.

"And maybe we're not wearing underwear… maybe its overwear," Kyle finished.

"Go back upstairs and fix yourselves… NOW!" That made them run, and they did, as fast as they could back up the steps, as Nick and Nate finally came down to breakfast, already dressed, thank goodness, "I told you to be down here fifteen minutes ago, you lost your chance of cereal, you get pop tarts, and you'd better hurry up, JAMES, KYLE, WE'RE LEAVING IN FIVE MINUTES, HURRY UP," Haley called up the steps. How she loved mornings.


	14. Chapter 14 Tree Hill

I swear… next chapter I will dedicate to Nathan time with the kids… I promise… but this really super awesomest awesome idea popped into my head while I was not paying attention in government and I need to write about it before I forget it cause I absolutely think its uber funny. Plus… it involves Dan…

A u s t y n

----------------------------

Chapter 14- Tree Hill…

Tree Hill… The home you wished you didn't have away from home. There is good and bad about it, but what Nathan's intentions are for going back there are certainly going to tip the scales… and not on the good side. See… Dan and Deb had just returned in from Europe, France to be exact, Deb had cousins there, and well, Dan went for the wine, and to stare at hot women all day, while his wife was out talking with a few cousins, life is fair, is it not?

However, good times must come to an end, and they did, or rather a bittersweet end, for they haven't seen either of their sons in about five years. A shame really. Nick was becoming such a fine man without his father's influence, but rather, his older brothers'. Nathan was more of a man every day, striving to not be like his father was while he was growing up.

"So, this is it," Nick said, looking at the rather large Scott mansion in front of them.

"Yea," Nathan sighed, "this is it, the largest house in Tree Hill, owned by our parents," he said as they started up the walk from the end of the driveway.

"You nervous," Nick asked.

"Nah, Dan can't hurt me, I'm stronger than him, tougher than him, and I am a better man that he will ever be. If he tries to hurt me, I will hurt his ass right back. He starts talking about me or my family, I'll start talking right back. You nervous about seeing him? You were five years old when you last saw him."

"A little, what if they don't like me?"

"They won't like you, so you can put your mind at rest."

"Oh… why?"

"Because they're them, that's what they do. Don't take it personally," Nathan said, and knocked on the door. He thought it would be weird to just walk on in.

Deb answered, and when she saw who it was, started sobbing tears of joy, "Oh my boys, come in, come in," she said, ushering them into the house where she could get a better look at them, "How are you, how is Florida, oh, I missed you guys so much," Deb said, between hugging them, then shoved them into the living room where they could talk.

"Nathan, how is Haley, and Nate, right, that's my grandson's name," Deb said, trying to catch up with her son.

"Haley's good, she's at home with the kids, they all have school, which is where Nick should be, but you just had to see him so bad, if it was a break or something you could have met the rest of the kids."

"Kids? As in you and Haley had more?"

"Yeah," Nathan said, taking out his wallet. He was a proud daddy with pictures of his kids in his wallet to show the world, "There's Hales, she looks as beautiful as ever, then Nick, that would be last Christmas, I think they all are last Christmas," he said, going in order through his wallet, of every single picture in his wallet. "That's Nate, he's probably changed since the last time you saw him. Then James and Kyle, who are like one person sometimes," he said, laughing at the picture. Everyone else had single pictures taken, and he felt bad for the photographer, every time he'd do that for James or Kyle, they'd manage to get in each other's picture, so finally, James and Kyle got their way and took one goofy picture with bunny ears and goofy grins, and Haley loved it, it showed the truth, how their boys really were. "James and Kyle are indeed a handful, next is Farley, our little genius, health freak, and probably one of the most responsible people in the house. Then there's Henry, he's quiet, except when he wants something or is with James and Kyle. Then you have Andy and David, our second set of twins, and probably will be worse than the first, but at least they're not bad yet. Finally we have Hayden, quiet, caring, and watches the world go by. Lastly, is Ryan. There's nothing really to describe Ryan because Ryan is Ryan," he said smiling at the picture.

"All boys huh?" Deb asked.

"Yeah, all boys, that's why my youngest one is in a dress," Nathan said very sarcastically.

"Which one?"

"Ryan, Ryan Kenny, my baby girl. I don't have any doubts that she won't do wonders, I also will not have any problem with boys around my house for her, I have eight sons, me and Nick, I think the ten of us could take on some guy, interrogate him till he's blue in the face. Oh, here," he said, handing her the box he'd been carrying, and put his wallet away, "It's from Haley, she said to give it to you, she thought you'd like it, and don't ask me what it is, cause I have no idea." He watched as Deb opened it, just as eager as he was to see what was inside. There was an assortment of school photos and Christmas photos, and just random photos that had been taken of various things and cards and drawings from their kids. Apparently they had done that one day while he was working, or sleeping. He watched Deb's face as she looked through everything.

"Just what every grandparent needs," she smiled, "Pictures to be able to boast about her grandkids and their artwork and thoughts, and pictures to hang around this empty house. Tell Haley I said thanks." Nathan knew she really did mean it. It was a very thoughtful gesture on Haley's part, thinking of this, and putting it together.

Dan walked in, "What does every grandparent need, Deb?" he asked, sitting down next to his wife, not noticing that Nick and Nathan were sitting on the couch opposite.

"Pictures of our grandbabies to brag about and display all over this empty house. And look, Nick's school pictures, from Kindergarten up, and look Dan, he's a basketball player, just like you wanted," Deb said, quickly going through the stack to find pictures Dan would be interested in. Dan took the pictures from her.

"And what were you saying about grandkids," he asked.

"Nathan's kids, they're so handsome, and Ryan is just cute as a button," Deb said, passing the family picture to Dan.

"All of these yours? Nathan, I thought I taught the meaning of birth control to you? Was I talking to the wall- hey," he said, actually looking at the picture, "you got some pretty nice looking boys there, they play?"

"Um, yeah, Nate plays, he's on the same team as Nick. James and Kyle do more than play, they beat the crap out of each other, one-on-one, they play for an hour and they're good on defense and offence. Farley doesn't, he's afraid of the ball. Henry loves it, he's been learning to dribble. Andy, David, and Hayden are too young yet to hold the ball, it's probably bigger than their heads, and there is no way Haley will let Ryan play."

"Why won't she? Ryan surely has some Scott blood in him. I bet he'd make a fine player, which one is he?"

"Um," Nathan looked at the picture, "She's the little girl that Haley's holding."

"Impossible, Ryan is a boy, and son, why is your boy in a dress?"

"Dad, Ryan is a girl."

"Okay, so which one is that Farley that's afraid of a basketball?"

"The red head, with the glasses, the one not strangling his brother with his tie, but right next to those two," Nathan said shaking their head. That day had driven the photographer crazy. He tried and tired to get a perfect picture, but in the end, he was mad when the one Haley wanted was one with everyone acting natural, to show people what they were really like, real smiles, cause they were really having fun, not fake plastered ones for a picture. Yeah, they all did look nice, mostly because they still did need an actual nice picture, just to prove they weren't always crazy and wild.

"Ah, yes, a scrawny kid, isn't he."

"I wouldn't say scrawny, just bony, or skinny."

"Whatever son, you should get him bulked up like the two who are trying to kill each other," Dan said smiling, apparently he liked James and Kyle, "They're purebred Scotts, I can tell by looking at them."

"That's great dad. Mom, it was great seeing you, keep in touch, I have a few more people I need to see while I'm in town. Great chat, we should talk again sometime, Nick, come on, let's go," Nathan said, standing up.

"Wait, you're leaving, what about dinner?"

"Can't mom, I'm busy. I've got people to see."

"Okay, I guess," Deb said, grabbing her other son, "Goodbye Nicolas, Nathan," she said, trying to cry.

Nick escaped from her grasp, it didn't really feel right, she was his mother, but not really. He could barely remember her, she was like a stranger to him.

"Hey, thanks for getting me out of there," Nick said, once he and Nathan were in the car.

"No problem, I told you, it would be quick and painless, now we can see your little friend."

"Don't say it like that, besides, she likes Nate, and she's just my best friend, kind of like Luke and Haley, unless of course, you think your wife and your brother are-"

"Dude… do not go there, or I will turn this car around and leave you at the Scott mansion in Tree Hill with Dan. Don't that sound like fun?"

"No, not the way you described growing up there."

"Exactly, so hush up."

"Okay, but I swear, she's got a thing for Nate, not me."

"Well, not to boast or anything, but what girl wouldn't like a mini me?"

"Dude, do you know how arrogant you sound?"

"Dude, do you know how far it would be to walk home?" Nathan said, pulling up to Hallie's house, "You have two hours, I have some people to see and I will be back," Nathan said, letting him out, then driving away.

Nick walked up to the house, rang the bell, and waited. He looked at his watch, maybe she wasn't home from school yet. The door opened, and there she stood, then she was jumping up and down and hugging him, then stopped, like she was looking for someone else.

"Is Nate here?" she asked, trying not to be disappointed to see her oldest friend, even though she wanted to see his nephew.

"No, I'm sorry, he had school today. So did I, but mom wanted to see Nathan and I. Nate couldn't come, but" he reached into his pocket, "he said to give you this, cause he knew he couldn't come," he handed her a folded piece of paper.

Hallie smiled wide, her face lit up, "Really, he thought of me."

"You two are gross, you're trying to go out with my nephew, okay."

"It's not my fault your family's messed up. Where you're the same age as your really cute nephew and your brothers are brothers from different mothers, and you live like a billion miles away with your uber cute nephew."

"Enough, you're going to make me sick, so, how about a game of one-on-one at the river court."

"Aw, come on, you know I suck, why can't we get Bobby, and Greggie, and Mack-Man-"

"Mack-Man?"

"Matt Mackley."

"Oh no… does he realize the horridness of that name he gave himself?"

"No, he thinks its cool."

"It's not."

"Whatever, and I can call Bridgett, and Chellie-"

"Chellie?"

"Michelle, dork, where have you been?"

"Florida, nerd."

"Whatever, and Brit."

"Lemme guess, ya'll is cheerleaders."

"Yuperdoodles."

"I swear, if you use that word again, I will not give you the second half of the note," he laughed.

"Why didn't you already give it to me?"

"Because I wasn't done reading the comedy, duh."

She hit him, hard, "That's for being a loser," she hit him again, on the other arm, "And that's for reading my notes."

"Do you know who I am? I am the heir to the Scott throne, the next in line to gain it all, you seriously want to get on my bad side?"

"Do you seriously want to get on mine, I'll whoop your butt, and you can ride all the way back to Florida with your underwear up your rear end."

"Like you could beat me up, shorty," he smiled, looking down on her, he was like a foot taller than her.

"Shut up, let's go," she said, slamming the door, and walking down her walk.


	15. Chapter 15 A Day With Daddy

Okay, trying to get in Nathan time with the kids, but its sort of ick… I don't think its my best work. I like the story behind it, just I feel I could write it better, and I don't know how to really, so just sort of bear with me, and I'll give you some humor, cause I like the funny… lol 

A u s t y n

* * *

Chapter 15- A Day With Daddy

"Okay, who's up for a game of basketball," Nathan asked his kids, who were just kind of lazily laying around the living room, eating chips and playing video games.

"Um, kind of busy," Nate responded, reaching his hand into the bag of chips for another handful.

"Actually," Nathan said, holding the plug to the TV in his hand, "I see and opening in your schedule right about now," smiling at the blank TV screen, "All of you, it's a nice day, outside, unless of course you'd like to help your mom," then looked at Nick, "sister-in-law, with the house cleaning, I mean you can vacuum and dust, and wash the dishes, and change the beds, and do the laundry, and clean the bathrooms, or, you can come outside with me, and play a game of basketball, now it only works if all of you get off of your lazy butts to come outside, and if one of you, like Farley, decide they like to clean, then we all clean."

Farley just then got a lot of death glares, the worst by Nathan, even though he was the daddy, did not want to play clean the house.

"So," Nathan said, looking at the ball in his hand, then to Farley, "are we cleaning, or going outside?"

Farley looked around, he knew what his answer had to be, if he didn't want every bone in his body broken, "We're going outside."

The boys started zooming past outside, through the door, shoes untied, coats halfway on.

Farley staggered behind and finally bade it outside, bundled up, shoes all the way on. Nathan passed him the ball as soon as he reached the court, and everyone started going towards him, so he threw it, and it went in. He wasn't paying attention or anything, just getting rid of it, and he threw it, and it went in. The shocked faces of James and Kyle shocked him into an asthma attack, and he fumbled around for his inhaler.

Poor kid. He was so shocked he made a basket, he had an asthma attack, which made James and Kyle crack up. He couldn't go two minutes without his drugs. They were always picking on him.

Nick and Nate took over the ball, and that made James and Kyle mad, it was greater than their need to make fun of their brother. They immediately went after them, playing dirty, as usual, kicking them, grabbing them, punching, they knew the game, they just didn't care, just as long as they got the ball. Then they'd fight with each other over it.

Eventually, Nathan had to go get other basketballs so that they could actually play. James and Kyle just took over one basket, seeing who could make the most shots, while being attacked by the other. Sure they got plenty of skinned knees and elbows, but what Haley always told them, don't go to her unless you're bleeding to death, but then again, to a five year old, a paper cut could be bleeding to death, with dramatic motions of falling to the floor too.

Farley would rather watch the game then actually play it. He had fun keeping mental score, of all the different things going on. As everyone saw before, he could play, he just couldn't, in a matter of speaking. He knew he would never play like James and Kyle, and to him, that was a good thing, watching what they did to each other, comparing it to what they did to him.

Nathan looked up at James and Kyle… and wondered how Haley possibly kept them alive for five years, "Boys, boys, we do not hit our brothers with our shoes, or take out the laces to strangle him with. That goes for scarves too, we don't strangle our brothers with scarves, they're around your neck to keep you warm. Put your shoes back on, with the laces in, and tie them. Then wrap your scarves back around your necks," he shook his head. His kids were little monsters. Who thinks to do that, take off your shoe in the middle of January to hit their brother with it? He was just lucky they didn't get snow. Can you imagine, snow on the ground? Snow shoved down their clothing, into their mouths, formed into balls to pelt at one another, oh yes, no snow was a good thing.

Nathan looked at his watch a couple hours after sitting on the bench with Farley, watching his kids attempt to play a game of basketball, that turned into keep away. It sure was a fun day, and wondered what time Haley would let them back into the house, or he might just go to Luke's house and chill there a while.


	16. Chapter 16 Be My Valentine

Sorry for the lack of update, I've been so busy and had a bad case of writer's block and it was horrid, and I was trying and trying to get this done by VDay, so I'm really happy by that. I really liked this one though... sorry for the lack of Naleyness tho.

A u s t y n

* * *

Chapter 16- Be My Valentine

"Okay, just to be clear, I charge 10 dollars an hour for families with over three kids. Of course, since I am not allowed to baby-sit for this many children, you get a break, three dollars an hour, apiece," Jenny said, looking at Tyler and Michelle next to her. "This is not to get you to come back early, I am simply letting you budget your time for your budget, I understand that it is Valentines day, and I would lower my rates, but daddy says I need to learn to budget, money just doesn't grow on trees, cell phones don't pay for themselves, clothes don't just magically appear in my closet," she sighed, "Now mind you, you do get the lovely break that I charge an extra dollar an hour after ten, but of course it is Valentine's Day, so it'll be 50 cents for every half hour after ten-thirty, each. I will make sure the kids are in bed at their assigned times, and are fed, now it is four, go enjoy the rest of your evening," Jenny said, pushing them out the door, then looking back at all the kids that gathered in the living room, "We're going to have so much fun!"

"Yeah, um, later," Nick said as he and Nate walked out the door.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Basketball. Practice. Outside. Be. Back. Later," Nate said, leaving.

Tyler started laughing, "That's their version of dumb blonde, by the way, and I'm gonna get my play station on, little dudes, what are we playing?" he asked, jumping over the back of the couch were James and Kyle were battling it out. Farley wasn't home, so they were attacking each other, virtually.

"Oh no, you are not spending all of valentines with a bunch of runny nosed brats, what about me?" Jenny wailed, looking over at Tyler. She definitely spent too much time with "Aunty Brooke."

"I'm gonna go check on Ryan and Hayden," Michelle said, walking upstairs.

---------------------------

"Do you think they're okay with Jenny, Michelle, and Tyler, I really wish we would have left them with someone else," Haley said, worrying about her kids.

"Hales, they'll be fine, okay, if they don't burn down the house or end up dead, and since they can't manage to go a whole day without getting a cut or a scrape or a bruise when we are home, what difference would it make if we aren't. A successful night in my books is when he leave the house with ten kids and all ten of those kids are still there when we get home."

Haley let out a laugh, "I guess you're right, so, where are you taking me?"

"It's a surprise, you'll have to wait and see," he winked.

------------------------------

"Okay, I'm going to go sunbathe, because even though it's February, it's still rather warm outside, and they have like the only private pool in the neighborhood. Now, Tyler, if you somehow can't manage to pull yourself away from the 'play station' to come look at me, you are officially gay, and are being demoted to back-up boyfriend, and Josh will be my full-time boyfriend. You wouldn't want that, would you? Seriously," Jenny said, walking to the backyard, where she stripped down to her bikini and laid out on a lawn chair by the pool.

Not to long after, a couple of fully-clothed kids ran out and went "Cannon ball," right into the pool, creating a huge wave, drenching Jenny.

"TYLER! I thought you were watching them, look at me, I'm wet," she wailed. He laughed.

"They wanted to go swimming, Jen, of course, I didn't think they would do that, James, Kyle, next time you want to go swimming, put on a swimsuit first. Jen, how about you go dry off and start on dinner."

"But you know I can't cook. The only thing that I can cook is a bowl of cereal."

"What about peanut butter sandwiches?"

"Eww… really fatty, and messy, you think I want peanut butter scented hands, no, I happen to like the scent of my lotion on my hands, and that scent just happens to be cucumber melon, not peanut butter."

"You know, you are like the worst baby-sitter on the face of the planet."

James and Kyle thought it was the best time to get out of the pool then, and give Jenny a big hug, "Don't worry, we think you're a good baby-sitter," James said.

"Yeah," Kyle continued, "Not many babysitters let us go swimming in our clothes."

"Okay, you two are wet, stop touching me," Jenny said freaking out, making them very happy.

They put on a show, "We… only wanted… to show," Kyle sniffled out.

"Our… undying love… and affection," James continued, doing the same.

"But, you-you hate us," Kyle finished off, sniffling for a dramatic affect. Tyler concentrated at not laughing, they sure were good at guilt tripping.

Jenny bent down and hugged them, "I'm sorry, I don't hate you guys, do you forgive me?"

"EWWWW!" they both yelled in horror.

"Girl Germs!" shouted James.

"Cooties," wailed Kyle, and the ran and jumped back into the pool to wash off the cooties and girl germs. By this time Tyler was doubled over in laughter, which made Jenny walk over and slap him upside the head.

"You get to watch them now, and make sure when they're done swimming, you give them a bath, and give them dry clothes, I'm going home to get a change of clothes and a shower, I am soaked and covered in pool water."

"Whatever you say Boss, Jenny, Boss, sir… I mean ma'am." She slapped him again and left.

Michelle stuck her head outside, "I'm going to get Farley. Henry's watching T.V. with Andy and David, Hayden and Ryan are sitting over there too, I'm not really sure if they're watching T.V. Make sure you get James and Kyle cleaned up, or I will help Jenny murder you," she said, and disappeared as quickly as she appeared, to go end Farley's 'date' with Linda. They were so cute, four-year-olds in love.


	17. Chapter 17 Ebbing Like The Tide

Okay, so I've been seriously juggling about five different ideas for this chapter, but Government has really helped me thinking of ideas cause I have no clue what goes on in there anyways. Some ideas were like mundo boring, and I was like no, we're not having that, others too dramatic, and it'd be a really hard blow… so I guess I was looking for some common ground. I hope yall like, and if you don't tell me so. I really appreciate your reviews, they really do inspire me to write, so keep up reviewing, not that I need to tell yall so, cause you guys are awesome.

A u s t y n

* * *

Chapter 17- Ebbing Like The Tide

It's been five long years that everyone has made Little Tree Hill their home. However, some people feel that Tree Hill is the only home for them, though it has been a good ride in Little Tree Hill, they should return home. Now in a circle of lifelong friends, a neighborhood that doesn't need a neighborhood watch, with parents who don't need to watch their children when they go out to play, where the neighbor's are all practically related to you, there comes a time when some people want to break free, which in turn, creates a break in security, and launches a domino effect, and starts a revelation. The horrendous sight was spotted, a for sale sign on a house. Erica and Mouth's house, and little Linda, whom Farley has grown rather fond of. They're moving to back to Tree Hill, or in Linda's sake, moving to Tree Hill. There are better job opportunities in D.C. than in Florida, and it wouldn't take more than a few hours to get to D.C. by train, so it was best. Let the ripple effect begin.

"Mommy!" Farley ran into the kitchen, "Did you see it?"

"See what Far?" Haley asked, rather confused.

"Linda's moving, there's a 'For Sale' sign on her house. Mommy, do something," Farley was obviously upset his best friend was moving away.

"I already tried, hun, I'm sorry, but you have other friends, and your brothers-"

"Sara and Alyssa are girls mom, all they want to do is talk about their new dolls and stuff."

"Honey, Linda is a girl."

"But she's a cool girl, she appreciates sedimentary rocks, and we both share a love for centipedes, that mind you are different than millipedes. We both want to understand Latin, the parent of all languages. Sara and Alyssa could care less, they'd squash the centipedes or freak out or something."

"What about your brothers, James, Kyle, Greg?"

"But they're older and younger than me, Linda's my age."

"Honey, I'm sorry, but just because she moves away, doesn't mean she isn't your friend anymore. You can write to her, and she can write back, or talk on the phone, or e-mail, I'm sure you both know how to e-mail. That can be fun."

"Well, when I told daddy, he didn't really care, basketball was on."

"Really, who was watching it, just daddy?"

"No, Nate, and Nick, and James and Kyle, and Greg was laying on the floor."

"Really, I'll be right back," Haley said, walking out of the kitchen, and into the living room.

-----------------------

"I thought you all were grounded, remember, report cards, messy rooms, ring a bell, all four of you?"

"But mom, it's like the biggest game of the year," Nate complained.

"And English is the biggest subject in school, but you don't have to do that. The floor is the biggest part of your room, but you don't have to clean that."

"It's not just me who didn't clean my room, it's Nick's room too."

"And he's punished too, all four of you are for getting bad grades and not cleaning your rooms."

"Why ain't Farley in trouble?" James demanded.

"He shares our room, too."

"Well, A. Farley isn't in here watching T.V. B. Farley didn't get bad grades and C. Farley's part of your room is clean."

"Well Farley's a goody-goody," James said, getting off of the couch.

"Yeah, a goody-goody," Kyle said, following James. Then Nick and Nate followed them up the steps, or rather stomped up the steps.

Some days were just harder than others.


	18. Really Long Author's Note

**NOT AN ACTUAL CHAPTER**

**Super Long Author's Note**

Okay, I've been sort of sensing some confusion among some people and have been thinking of a way to clear some things up. So, my super long author's note will be dedicated to clearing the air for everyone on like anything that might be confusing… or just confuse the hell out of you even more, but wither way, I will sleep better at night knowing I tried.All ages are subject to change, as they do age throughout the story, but yea…

**

* * *

**

**Nathan Scott and Haley James-Scott**

**Children:**

Nathan Daniel Scott, Jr. (10 years old)

James Allen Scott (5 years old)

Kyle Harvey Scott (5 years old, two and a half minutes younger than James)

Farley Wilson Scott (the loveable four-year old)

Gregory Michael Scott (3 years old, a.k.a. Greg)

Andrew Robert Scott (2 years old, a.k.a. Andy)

David John Scott (2 years old, a minute and a half younger than Andy)

Hayden William Scott (a year old)

Ryan Kenny Scott (of course the little baby, the only girl)

**Neighbors:**

Lucas and Brooke on the right.

Peyton and Jake on the left.

**Story:**

Haley went away on tour with Chris, and never returned to Tree Hill, but lived in New York with her sister Taylor, and Chris, and her and Nathan's son Nate. She finished high school there and became a pop sensation singing the national anthem for then Knicks, whom Nathan was a starter for. They soon realized who they were and fell back into love, not that they ever fell out of it, and were remarried.

**Lucas Scott and Brooke Scott**

**Children:**

Lucas Eugene Scott, Jr. (10 years old)

Alyssa Karolyn Scott (4 years old)

Isabel Katherine Scott (3 years old)

Kevin Rashaad Scott (2 years old)

Eric Alexandar Scott (2 years old, two minutes younger than Kevin)

**Neighbors:**

Haley and Nathan to the left.

Skills to the left, and his live in girlfriend Victoria.

**Jake Jagielski and Peyton Jagielski**

**Children:**

Jenny Nicole Jagielski (12 years old, obviously not Peyton's real daughter, but Peyton treats her like one)

Rachel Lauren Jagielski (5 years old, but obviously I had this before I knew about Rachel, cause I know Peyton would not name her kid after her, but still… I don't feel like changing it)

Sara Michelle Jagielski (4 years old… nothing to do with any other Sara Michelle's you might be thinking of.)

Lorena Mei Jagielski (3 years old… A very Asian name… I think I thought of it after I ate Chinese… or was it the seafood… don't remember)

Wendy Abigail Jagielski (2 years old, a bit odd… Wendy… but you know.. Its trendy)

Jake Taylor Jagielski, Jr. (obviously the same age as Ryan considering they were born on the same day… and I just realized like all the guys named their first son after themselves… odd… I sear I didn't mean for it to happen that way)

**Neighbors:**

Nathan and Haley to the right.

The neighborhood playground to the left.

**Chris Keller and Taylor James-Keller**

**Children:**

Jacki Lynae Keller (3 years old, and what a nice rocker name that is)

Danielle Roberta Keller (2 years old, and more commonly known as Dani)

Christopher Stephen Keller, Jr. (a year old, and named after his daddy)

Daniel Hank Keller (a year old, but obviously younger than his brother since he didn't get daddy's name)

**Neighbors:**

Bevin and Tim on the right.

Vivian and Henry on the left.

**Henry Langston and Vivian James-Langston**

**Children:**

Cassandra Lynn Johnson (11 years old, a.k.a. Cassie, child with Vivian's first husband Lanston Johnson)

Matthew Jacob Johnson (10 years old, a.k.a. Matt, also with her first husband)

Ashley Marie Johnson (9 years old, again with her first husband)

Kayla Gertrude Parker-Langston (5 years old, with Henry's first wife, and spends most of the year with her)

Newton Ryder Parker Langston (Kayla's twin brother, who again, spends most of the year with Henry's first wife)

Naomi Kristen Langston (three years old, on the triplets they tried to hard to conceive, obviously having better luck with past spouses)

Phillip Vernon Langston (three years old, the only boy of the triplets)

Lily Beth Langston (three years old, the youngest, smallest, blondest triplet

**Neighbors:**

Chris and Taylor on the left.

Mouth and Erica on the right.

**Marvin McFadden and Erica McFadden**

**Child:**

Linda Gretchen McFadden (4 years old, and Farley's best friend, and its probably obvious why)

**Neighbors (well used to obviously):**

Jim Edwards on the left (before I found out he was a weird psychopath).

Vivian and Henry on the right.

**Caleb Heatherstone and Kathryn Heatherstone (the agent and his wife)**

**Children:**

Tyler John Heatherstone (12 years old, currently "dating" Jenny)

Michelle Reneé Heatherstone (12 years old, Jenny's best friend)

Sean Michael Heatherstone (11 years old)

Lyla Hallie Heatherstone (11 years old)

Courtney Deborah Heatherstone (10 years old)

Richard Kevin Heatherstone (9 years old, known as Ricky)

Sandra Rebecca Heatherstone (9 years old)

Wesley Howard Heatherstone (5 years old)

**Neighbor:**

Community park on the right.

**Tim Smith and Bevin Smith**

**Children: (I kind of feel sorry for their kids)**

Nick James Smith (3 years old)

Timothy Justin Smith, Jr. (2 years old)

Michael Gavin Smith (1 year old)

Katelynn Genipher Smith (1 year old, known as Katie)

**Neighbors:**

Chris and Taylor on the left.

Fergie and Theresa on the right.

**F****erguson Thompson and Theresa Thompson**

**Children:**

Renee Cindy Thompson (3 years old)

Brendan Charles Thompson (2 years old)

Oliver Arnold Thompson (1 year old)

**Neighbors:**

Tim and Bevin on the left.

Junk and Quinn on the right.

**(Okay… Don't know Junk's real name, so I made it up :D) Richard "Junk" Kemp and Quinn James-Kemp**

**Children:**

Kelsey Nancy Kemp (3 years old)

Watson Richard Kemp (2 years old)

Delaney Piper Kemp (2 years old)

Sally Ann Kemp (1 year old)

**Neighbors:**

Fergie and Theresa on the left.

* * *

Well… I hope this helps… seriously. If not, well, I am terribly sorry for wasting your time. I thank my loyal readers, and reviewers, you all mean so much to me and keep me going with this story. I love the emotion you put into your reviews, it makes me feel so good, even if it is telling me you hate me, because it shows you cared so much to tell me so. What else? It is so hard to include what everyone wants, and I do want to include this stuff, but sometimes it doesn't seem to fit, and I'm starting my winding down arc. I am uncertain at this point in time if I will continue my story. I feel if I do, it would be more centered on the kids, rather than Naley. I know that ya'll have been hounding me for them so yea… it's a big dilemma. So, I thought I'd ask for opinions while I am on the fence deciding this. I still have some crazy ideas left in me, and I could probably take them far… but I don't know. Of course, it wouldn't be the end of my writing, as some of you have already started reading my other stories. I love Naley, and all of you know that. Lately I keep bouncing around ideas for new stories, or chapters (mostly in boring Gov), so yea. I look forward to hearing from you. Let me know your thoughts. 

I was rereading this, and I guess it really shouldn't come as a shock, but these people from Tree Hill multiply like rabbits. I mean seriously... this probably screws up the census, a nice boom like that in one area. That's okay, I'm sure the Tree Hill High basketball team won't mind (yea... I am gonna move everyone back to Tree Hill... I just feel it's time for everyone to go home)

A u s t y n


	19. Chapter 18 The Shoe Store

Okay... love reviews... glad everyone liked my little helper... it helps me keep track too... im still not sure if there is a sequel in the works... I was playing around with the idea of doing a story about Ryan, growing up with all those brothers, maybe when she's like a teenager... I'd like opinions of that. I was in Ocean City fer a week fer a cheerleading comp, thats why I havent really updated. We won honerable mention. Go Spartans! Blue, Gold, and White! Yea... we're the spartans. Don't ask, I just cheer, head cheerleader, fer my Austin... okay... enough... enjoy... cause I enjoyed writin this one

A u s t y n

* * *

Chapter 18- The Shoe Store

It's really hard to take kids into a show store. They bore easily and run around, and scream, disturbing everyone else in the store, and agitating the employees. In agitating the employees, they feel the need to ignore you, rather than to offer a hand and to get you out of there quicker. That's not really the smart choice, but what else can you do, help the tired woman with the screaming kid who wants the shoes with the lights in, that flash whenever you walk, rather than the plain blue shoes that are in the budget.

"Okay, Nick, Nate, you are in charge of James and Kyle getting shoes, and shoes for yourself, Nathan, you get Greg, Andy and David, and Ryan, Hayden and Farley are coming with me. One pair each, and try them on to make sure they fit," Haley said, looking at James and Kyle. They acted like she wasn't looking at them, and they had no clue what she was talking about.

"Okay, James, Kyle, let's find you some shoes," Nate said, turning his back on them to look at the rack behind him, Nick did the same, looking at a pair of black spider-man shoes.

He turned around, "What about these-" he said, then stopped, "Nate, where did James and Kyle go?" he said, hitting Nate on the arm.

"What," Nate asked turning around, and noticing his brothers not there, "Mom will kill us. We have to find them, without anyone knowing we lost them."

----------------------

"Farley, can you keep an eye on Hayden for mommy while I try shoes on Ryan?" Haley asked Farley, who was sitting on the bench swinging his feet, looking at the baby shoes. He simply nodded and looked over at Hayden who was sitting on the floor. Hayden was sucking on his fingers.

"Farley, which do you think Ryan will like better, the pink shoes, or the purple ones with the flowers?"

He looked at them, "The purple flower ones, and I think Hayden likes those blue ones with the basketballs on them, he keeps looking at them."

"Thanks, then we can go get you shoes, okay?"

"Yeah."

-------------------------

"Okay, Andy, David, I know you like these awesome shoes here, and so will Greg. Come on, let's get three pairs of these awesome blue basketball shoes," Nathan said, pretty much talking to himself. "Okay, boys, what sizes are you?" he asked, like they would know what size shoe they wore. Then a worker walked past, "Hey, buddy, could you measure my kids' feet?"

"Yeah, sure, I'll be right back," he said walking away, shaking his head.

"HI DADDY!" he heard a voice above his head. Nathan looked up and saw James and Kyle sitting on top of the shelf of shoes.

"James, Kyle, what are you doing up there? Where are Nick and Nate?"

"We can see mommy," James said.

"Hi, Mommy!" Kyle said, laughing.

Nathan reached up and grabbed James and Kyle before they fell. "What happened to Nick and Nate," he repeated.

"We don't know," James said.

"They started looking at stuff," Kyle continued.

"And I don't remember," James finished.

"Me either," Kyle said.

"Well, how about we go find them," Nathan said, looking at them, they were laughing.

----------------

"Okay, Farley, we can get your shoes, then we can go find daddy," Haley said, picking up Ryan and Hayden, and two boxes of shoes, somehow.

Farley had to get his "special" shoes, ones that are made to help the structure of the foot. Haley didn't argue, just nodded. He picked out a nice white pair, and they went to find Nathan.

See, workers would choose not to acknowledge your existence, than help you. Of course, some kids are very odd, like James and Kyle, and choose to climb shelves, because they can. Not many people look up to notice, or care, so it's all good.


	20. Chapter 19 Just The Way Life Works

Author's Note: Okay, I don't go into detail of it, it's only a fact, and I assume that more people are okay with it in the future, as this does take place there. Jason's dads are gay. I am all for the gay rights, I am not gay, but I do feel that if that is their preference, then they should have just as much right to it as strait people have to be with the opposite sex. If this subject offends anyone, I apologize in advance.

A u s t y n

Chapter 19 - Just The Way Life Works

"Mom, did you meet the people who moved into Mr. And Mrs. McFadden's house?" Nate asked, grabbing the carton of milk from the fridge, and a cup from the counter.

"No, I didn't get a chance."

"I met a kid, his name was Jason. Said he moved in with his sister and Dads."

"Interesting, I'm sure he's a nice boy."

"Yea, he'll fit right in, he said he loves basketball."

"That's good, maybe you could introduce Jason to the rest of your friends."

"Yea, and his sister, I bet she'd be Jenny's friend. I saw her. Part of her little group. I don't remember what Jason said her name was."

"I'm sure you'll figure it out, where's Nick?"

"Showing him around the neighborhood. I was just about to go tell Far-Man, but I thought I would ask if I should first, he might take it badly."

"I understand, he did take it hard when they moved, and now to see someone else living there, it might be hard on him. I think I might want to do it," she said as the phone rang, and she answered it, "Nate, it's for you, it's Jason," she said, handing it to him, "I'm going to go talk to Farley."

---------------------------------------------

She knocked on the door to his room, "Farley?"

"Yea, mom?"

"Honey, a new family moved into Linda's house today."

"I saw through the window. I was just e-mailing Linda to tell her about them," he said, not looking up from the screen.

"Are you okay?"

"Yea, mom, I'm fine," he clicked send on the e-mail as another family put up a 'For Sale' sign on their house.


	21. Chapter 20 Happy Mother's Day

Okay… sorry for lack of update… seriously… Spring Break Cheerleader Boot Camp… I had to… it was at the beach… and I was good, the only guy I got drunk and made out with was my loving boyfriend Austin, so don't get any ideas that I was bad… well I was cause we were supposed to stay on lockdown for 4 days… but I couldn't go 4 days w/o seeing my Austin… so I snuck out… but I'm the captain, I so can. It was pretty much a recruit for new members, and a new captain for next year because I am a senior, we met with 9-11 graders, and promising 8th graders, cause well, we need to make a strong JV team that could later be bumped up to varsity… but anyways… I'm writing… so don't have a fit… lol

This I guess is kind of the start of my arc to the end, and I know I haven't written many cliffies lately, so don't worry I so shall make up for that… and without further ado chapter 20

A u s t y n

-----------------------------------

Chapter 20- Happy Mother's Day

It was a Saturday morning, and Nathan was letting Haley sleep in, but had all of the kids up to make breakfast (well, the ones that were old enough). They were going to give Haley breakfast in bed for mother's day.

"Okay guys, we have to make this really special, and keep quiet, we don't want to wake mommy on her special day," Nathan said, getting out a frying pan, and making a pretty loud noise.

"Daddy, sush," Greg said, sitting on the counter, laughing. Nathan put the frying pan on the counter and dumped the scrambled eggs in, and they started sizzling, "Eggs, sush, don't wake mommy."

Farley was working on waffles, which really wasn't hard, all you really had to do was put them in the toaster. James and Kyle were making cereal, Cheerios and Lucky Charms, their specialty, in a big soup bowl.

"Guys, I think that's enough cereal," Nathan chuckled, putting the eggs on a plate and starting bacon.

------------------

When breakfast was ready, they loaded it on a tray with their card and a dozen red roses. Nathan carried the tray upstairs, and Nate and Nick brought Hayden and Ryan, and Andy and David followed behind, and they all climbed in bed with Haley.

"Happy Mother's Day, Mommy!" they shouted, waking her up, Nathan laughing. He didn't tell them to do that, but it was well worth it when he saw her startle awake.

"Nathan!" Haley said, seeing the breakfast in bed.

He held his hands up in surrender, "Hey, I just helped, this is all them."

"Uh-huh, so, what did you make me?" Haley asked looking at the tray.

"Me an James made cereal," Kyle said proudly.

"I added Cheerios," James said.

"An I did Lucky Charms," Kyle added.

"We both did milk," James added on

"An Farley made waffles," Kyle continued.

"An daddy did eggs and bacon," James finished.

"Wow, impressive," Haley smiled, taking a bite of cereal. She picked up the cards, one was from the kids, and the other from Nathan. She opened the kids' card first, it was sweet and funny, and made them happy to see her smile when she read it. She then picked up Nathan's card and read it.

_Dear Haley, _

I love you with all of my heart, ever since our first tutoring session, out on the docks, our spot, you didn't take any of my B.S., and I knew then that you were the one for me. Now, you are the mother of my children, and you do one hell of a job at that, and I don't think I thank you enough for all that you do for us. I don't think I would know what I would do without you. Today is your day, you have breakfast in bed, then prepare for a day at the spa with Peyton and Brooke, relax and enjoy yourself. I promise that we will have the same number of kids when you return as when you left. Then for dinner, we are going to have something special, a surprise, just for you.

I love you, Always and Forever,

Nathan

"No way, a spa day, seriously, oh my gosh, I love you," Haley smiled, "You guys are the best."

Haley spent her day at the spa catching up with Peyton and Brooke, then came home to dinner of macaroni and cheese, food of the gods, that Nathan made for dinner.


End file.
